Love Is Never Painless
by bmonies
Summary: Based on the ‘Introduction’ in the book “Love Is Never Painless” by Zane collaborated with Eileen M. Johnson & V. Anthony Rivers
1. Introduction

**This portion is an excerpt from the actual introduction in the book. I only omitted small sections and changed a few words to fit the story better.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you have done everything conceivable to make a relationship work and there is nothing but drama anyway? Have you even loved someone more than life itself, but they disvalue that love? Have you ever sacrificed something for another, only to have them no appreciate your generosity?

Life is strange. So many people cross our paths during our predetermined amount of years on Earth. Many of them will be in our life from day one to the final hour. Many will come into our lives later and hang in there until the very end. The there are the "other ones." People who are only in our lives for a minute, a day, a week, a month, a year, a few years. We cannot understand how the relationships with them can start out seemingly perfect and end in total madness.

How can two people love each other, create children together, cohabitate, build a life together, and then end up hating each other in the end? No one enters into a relationship or marriage expecting it to fail. No one gives of their heart and soul in exchange for being mistreated, either mentally or physically. Yet anger happens. Abuse happens. Cheating happens. Death happens.

While all of the above can be devastating, the truth of the matter is that old adage: "It's better to love and have lost than to never have loved at all." No matter what the circumstances, no matter what the outcome, love is what makes life worth living. Love is the center of the universe. Love can move mountains. Love can also tear down walls. Love can also kill. Love is never painless.

I know that from personal experience. I have been hurt by those who claimed to love me. It was disappointing, but it does not mean that I will ever give up on finding the right one. There is someone out there who complements me on every level, who can appreciate what I have to offer more than they crave their next high, who can mirror my ambitions with their own, who can uplift me instead of trying to hold me back. Meanwhile and between whiles, I have children to raise, challenges to meet, and history to make.

**-** _Ashley Davies_


	2. My name is Ashley Davies

My name is Ashley Davies and this is my life in sixty minutes or less.

Not really, but this is my short journey of love and pain and the whole…shebang!

Okay anyway, I grew up in California with an absent mother, alcoholic father, and a judgmental older sister. All of that makes for a really crappy childhood.

The only solace I had in life was school and my best friend turned husband, Aiden Dennison.

*swoon*

*gag*

*cough*

Moving on…

We met in the 2nd grade and were instant best friends after he chased away a killer butterfly I had been running from. Through grade school we were inseparable and sometime around Jr High/Freshman year we began dating. I have to admit that we both had our fair share of whimsical romances, always double dating and hanging out together then one day it all just changed.

He walked me home after school, asked me to be his girlfriend, I said "yes," and that night he called me right before I had fallen asleep just to say "goodnight…girlfriend" and I fell in love.

Simple as that.

He was the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I loved his family and they loved me just the same. They were a much better role model of what I wanted in my future than my own dysfunctional family so most of my time was spent at the Dennison household. They even gave me a key and let me sleep in the guest bedroom most nights. By our senior year I pretty much lived there and while my family didn't have a care in the world for my well being, the Dennison's made sure I kept high marks and Aiden and I had already been accepted to our dream school in West Virginia.

Every summer we worked at any and all odd jobs you could imagine to save enough money to get an apartment near the campus and with his full ride football scholarship and my academic full ride scholarship we had nothing else to really worry about.

After graduation celebrations we were packed and on the road to our new home for four years. We drank too much, partied too much, and studied even harder. Oddly enough I finished half a semester before Aiden but there was no way I could talk myself into leaving him here all alone because I was in love and we had just gotten engaged the beginning of that year .

I was ecstatic about everything.

His mom had been to visit more than usual with the claim that she had occupational rights as our wedding planner. I couldn't love her more because between working two jobs and having the social life I had I didn't have the time to think of the small details that she worked on.

After much debate, and to Aiden's break down to giving up, the date was set.

The people were invited.

The rehearsals had begun

And the day had come and gone all too quickly but not in the slightest bit unforgettable.

That was the day I found out I was pregnant with Arin.

She was the most beautiful baby girl I could ever ask for and spoiled rotten I tell you. To this day I don't think she knows the word 'no.'

Fast forward a year and a half

I now introduce my sweetheart of a baby boy, Addison.

I'd give the world to my children but combine being a housewife with two destructive children, a turned workaholic husband, and maintaining my title as a successful graphics and fashion designer, you can kind of picture what I looked like the day I decided I had lost my mind and took my children and moved back to Los Angeles out of the blue.

Over the past year or so Aiden had been absent and negligent in our relationship as well as in his children's lives so I took the three things I hoped he cared most about and left without looking back.

That was one of the best and most difficult decisions I've ever made in all my 24 years of life.

It took over a week for him to realize we were gone and not coming back. That broke my heart more than anything that he was such a dumbass. I couldn't stand the sight, mention, or faint scent of that man. Here I am wasting away with a man I had given basically my life and he doesn't care enough to even notice that his family has left him.

I would love to say that he fought for us.

Cried tears over me leaving him and taking away his children.

But even though he was everything at a point in time I was no longer in love with him and he had fallen out of love with me and we were just simply living a marriage of lies and disappointment.

A few months later when I'd cried more than I cared to admit, I picked myself up enough to go "home" and move our things out of "our" house. I'd spoken to Aiden a few times just to make sure that he wouldn't be home when I made arrangements to move things out.

I don't think I could stomach seeing his face.

But I did.

With his secretary.

In OUR bed.

He was making love to another woman so soon after I left him, without a care in the world, not even for his own children.

I felt disgusted.

Used.

Hurt.

And then…

Angry.

So that's why I killed him.

It was a slow death, you know the kind where you bake him his favorite dessert, add a little SOMETHING extra to it, and leave a dirty note from "his secretary" about how she baked him some special treat and yada yada yada.

Of course I felt terrible after the first few minutes watching him but I felt like this man betrayed me in every way possible and payback is a mutherfucker.

I win Aiden Dennison

I win at life

I win at love

I win at death

See you in hell

You bitch!

*evil laughter*


	3. What Really Happened Was

Okay so that's not what really happened but I am sad to say that I am a widow.

Aiden did cheat on me with his secretary and that's why I took our children and left.

We went through a terrible custody battle and after all the proof of his negligence in our household he was left with nothing. All he had now was his job he cherished so much.

For a while I felt bad because I did love him more than life itself but I have my children to think about and I can forgive but I will never forget what a broken heart feels like after his affair.

Oh you want to know how he died

Well, that was of his doing.

Apparently he'd gone and gotten himself heavily into drugs.

Or something like that.

He quit his job and spent his life savings on every drug you could ever imagine and he experimented himself to death.

Literally

The landlord found him lying in his own filth and vomit.

After the police identified him they contacted me and I swear that was the sickest thing I have ever seen in my life.

Sadly, I couldn't even feel sorry for him because I was numb on the inside. I just told them to take him away because I had to I called his parents and give them the news.

They were devastated and even though our children were too young to know what was happening around them, they knew that there was something not right.

This is the point in my life where I needed to make permanent changes for us. I was a broken hearted widowed single parent, and a career woman.

Bring on the madness


	4. Not What She Seems

Spencer's POV

Have you ever felt like you were invisible to the world?

I've always felt like I was an outcast with my peers and even my family

Oddly enough I was amongst the popular crowd

My brothers and I grew up with every luxury imaginable and I always longed for more. I was the rich girl who had no friends and no one understood me or why I was so unhappy having what they'd hoped for.

I didn't get how material things were always the replacement for love and bonding

I wanted more

That something that fills me with all the things I need and not the things I can buy

Most of my days were spent day dreaming about my life and how it could be different.

What if I had ever fallen in love?

What if my parents were there more?

Is it really necessary for me to have a 4 bedroom home when I live alone?

Why was I never allowed to have a pet?

Am I capable of giving myself to someone?

Why am I still a virgin?

What if I weren't gay?

So many questions

Ugh

Now I have a headache

Standing up I start to feel dizzy but that's probably from spinning around in circles in my office chair. Catching my balance and walking towards the elevator I ignore the stares as I pass on my way to the restroom. I pull on the door and step inside my safe haven.

Being the only female in an office has some benefits. A bathroom all to myself but mostly used as a hideout. It's also where I go to light the half a cigarette that's been lingering in my desk since the last time I thought too much.

That first drag is always the best and I savor it because I know that I'm going to regret it later. I'm not a smoker. More of the one thing I could be a rebel about and get my parents attention. I can't even do that right because like I said...I'm not a smoker and it hurts like hell but I just like to piss off my parents.

After flushing the butte down the toilet I washed my hands and fixed myself in the mirror and headed back to my desk.

Normally I'm dragging my feet to get to where I go but I hate the gawks of the men in this office. I feel like a piece of meat as they stare and I swear they gave me the office furthest away from everything else so they could stare at my ass.

Ugh

Men

One day...

That's what I tell myself

One day I'm getting out of my family and its intricate web of what they call life

Out of Oregon

Away from the people who know think they know who I am

There's something and someone out there for me

I've always dreamed of leaving home and where could start a new life and make my own path.

Yeah right

If you really believe a word coming out of my mouth then you obviously know nothing about me.

I'm a loner.

My own mother says to that I, in her words, _"lack the social skills to really put my degree to good use."_

Whatever

If I wasn't such a loser I would probably tell her how wrong she is about me.

How I want great things and how different I am when I'm not tied into their life.

I have goals and dreams to accomplish.

I'm 25 years old and I've never been in love.

I'm incapable of having children

I'm gay although very active in my church community

And behind closed doors I'm actually very successful

Yeah that sounds kind of dirty,

What I meant is that my family knows absolutely nothing of the children's centers I own in Texas, Ohio and LA.

Those are my pride and joy. I started planning what I wanted when I was like 17 and at 22 I'd achieved my very first investment. All my properties specialize in any service you could imagine for children from childcare to medical and therapeutic needs.

Lack skills my ass

Take that mother!

Half the time I'm running off to LA seeing as that is my first center and I love my staff and the children.

There is nothing like opening the doors to something you put your heart and soul into and feeling that success and top that off with the love from little arms running and screaming to hug on you after a long day.

It's the best feeling in the world to know that even though I can't have my own children that I can still have a positive influence on so many others.

I'm Dr. Spencer Carlin and now you should get out of my head

But I know you won't

*shrugs*


	5. Dr Spencer Carlin

You're back I see

To get to know a little more about me

Teehee that rhymed

Anyway...

I was an early bloomer in almost everything

I grew faster than my brothers, so basketball teams loved me.

I got boobs before all the other girls so the boys loved that even more.

Now I know I said I never had any friends or ever been in love but I've never had that problem in attracting opposite sex.

I'm just not attracted to them

It's not like I blame them though

And I'm not conceited, but I do have Carlin genes and we are all lookers

But back to what I was saying about blooming early

I graduated from high school at 16. I had my Bachelors at 19 and my Doctorate by 22. I've had a well paying job since I can remember (about 14) because I always wanted to be out of the house while my brothers slacked around like bums.

To say I was set after college is an understatement and pair that with the fact that we still had mommy and daddy money which definitely didn't hurt.

I had that all "parents misguided love fund" saved for a rainy day and that day came when I opened my first center.

Best money ever spent

First LA, then I expanded to Texas and Ohio

Speaking of LA, I have always felt that I belonged there. LA was truly my home. We vacationed there one summer when I was 13 and I've been back at least once a year 'til I could drive then whenever time allowed I was hitting the road to my own personal freedom.

So that's where I am headed now

I got the wind in my hair and the music in my ears and I'm flying down the highway for the weekend.

A quick stop by my condo and I'm ready

-----

Walking into the third floor building from the parking garage I can hear the hushed sounds of children giggling and playing. I'm thinking today may be movie day and I'm about to cause a ruckus and rile these kids up because mama has had a long week and I need some loving from my loves.

Walking around the corner I see Sharin, who smiles as I tell her with my finger held to my lips to keep quiet while I sneak a peek into the play room.

The kids are spread out everywhere on blankets and chairs, in parents laps, and some lying on each other's shoulders.

I pull out my camera and focus it as I yell, "who's house is this?!" and they all squeal and I snap my shot as I hear gasps and them yelling back, "its Dr. Spencer's house!"

Yeah that one is definitely going in my office

I put my camera away just in time before I'm pounced on and let me tell you how much I love this feeling.

Soon I see parents trying to tame their kids as I splatter all over the carpeted floor after I've been sufficiently greeted.

Everyone settles back down as they all know I will spend as much time with them as I can.

We all gather back to the play room to finish the movie of the day. I kick off my heels to sit in the floor with a few of the kids. Emma crawls in my lap and right before I give my attention to "wall-E" I see two of the most adorable kids kind of sitting to themselves. The little girl is staring back at me and when I smile at her she giggles and waves at me with the hand that isn't holding onto her baby brother's small hand. Her straight shoulder length hair sways as she turns back to the TV to finish the movie as her brother's head starts to droop.

Aww

I can't resist a sleepy baby

I have Emma sit with the rest of the group. After she rises off my lap I go to introduce myself to...

Well I don't know their names yet

As soon as I get close I kneel down to talk to big sister and she tells me her name is Arin and I shake her small hand. She tells me her brother's name is Addison.

I make small talk with Arin to make her more comfortable with me before asking if she wanted me to sit with her and hold a now very knocked out Addison and she tells me sure and says he was starting to drool anyway. I giggled with her and reached out to move him to my lap, rocking him 'til he was settled and dozing back to sleep.

I could tell that Arin was still very protective of her sibling because she never really let him out of her sight even though I was sitting right next to her.

After the movie I told Arin to play with the other kids and pinky promised that I would stay put until he woke up or she came back. She gave me a stern look for what I'm guessing is probably a 3 year old and I crossed my heart and she must have been satisfied with my actions as she went to play dolls with Emma and Laney.

-----

I must have dozed off because I woke to little hands patting my knees.

I blinked away my sleep to see Arin grinning at me. I was about to ask her if she was having fun when she tugged on the hand I didn't realize she was holding. I looked up to see a gorgeous older version of her in stilettos, a black pencil skirt, deep red blouse, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Dr. Spencer, this's my mommy. Mommy this's Dr. Spencer."

God, how adorable is she

Her mom extended her hand and I went to stand to properly greet her but the weight on my lap stopped me. We both laughed and she spoke saying she could take him and I hesitated for a moment before telling her he was fine because, her voice...

Ugh

Heavenly is the only way to describe it

I can only imagine what their father looks like because they both resemble their mother in the best way possible.

I shift the small body to cradle him in my arms as I stand and ask her if she wanted help getting them into her car.

She accepted and after stopping at the desk to sign both children out she grabbed Arin and spun her around a few times on the way out the door as we walked to the parking garage.

Usually these moments are a little awkward because the parents sometimes are less than thrilled at the end of a work day to pay attention to their children but not...

Dammit

I didn't get her name

What is with me today?

Anyway Arin and her mother chatted and giggled and were so animated that I was entertained all the way to their car.

It made me smile

'Mommy' opened the car and Arin crawled in on one side as I placed Addison in his seat on the other side.

"I swear that boy could sleep through anything," she says after we get them both buckled in the back seat.

She starts the car getting the aircon going

Insert possible awkward moment

I'm standing picking at my nails when I hear her talking inside the car and then I see Arin smiling at me through the window that is now rolled down.

"Bye Dr. Spencer. I had lots of fun. Mommy says we come back!"

I wave back to her and tell her I look forward to seeing her again

I turn and see her mom smiling at us

"My kids are happy kids but they don't take a liking to many people like this," she says looking me in the eyes. "It was nice meeting you Dr. Spencer" she says with a smirk.

"It's Carlin, Spencer Carlin. It's just easier for the kids to call me Spencer, plus Dr. Carlin reminds me of my parents but it was nice meeting you..."

"Ashley"

"Well it was nice meeting you and your lovely children Ashley."

I reach into my pocket, "here's my card. I actually am only visiting as I live in Oregon but feel free to call me for whatever." I pause, "This is my first and only love and I value keeping our extended families happy as well."

Ashley smiles and thanks me before getting in her car.

I close her door for her peeking in the back seat and saying my last goodbye.

I walk away, turning to glance behind me as I hear the window roll down and catch Ashley staring at me smiling.

I tilt my head thinking "nah, I'm seeing shit," and continue into the building but not before I see Ashley bite her lip as she rolls up her window, driving off.

I feel a blast of cold hair hit my flushed cheeks and I realize I'm smiling for no reason and feeling giddy on the inside.

Oh come on

I just met this woman and I haven't had a crush since high school

She's not even gay and my body wants to react to her

This is so unfair

The life and misfortune of Dr. Spencer Carlin

And that's how my life has always been

Minus the Doctor part

That came later

But still...

I'm so fucked


	6. First Time Jitters

A/N: **This is 6 months later in Ashley's POV.** She and Spencer meet just like explained in that last chapter but that's from Spencer's POV and now I'm backing up a little bit so to speak to get Ashley's side of things. The next chapter will be where the two POV's catch up and collide from then on.

* * *

6 months later

We have all pretty much settled ourselves here in L.A. now

Aiden's parents and I sat Arin down and tried to explain to her the best way we can to an almost 4 year old how her daddy was gone to Heaven and so far both kids seem to be adjusting to the changes well enough.

Addison is still as cute as can be and to be honest he was always more of a mama's boy and so young that I don't think he will be too affected by what happened but Arin loved her Daddy so much that I want to make sure she understands that he still loves her no matter where he is.

I told her that anytime she wanted to go visit her daddy that we would

That first time she actually asked to go see him was the hardest

I still loved my husband no matter how bad he treated me in the end of our relationship

He was still my best friend

Arin had drawn a family portrait of all of us, even with her grandparents Marlin and Karen. We had it framed because she wanted to leave Aiden with something to put on his refrigerator in Heaven to remember us.

Smiling to myself I think about how the more often we went to visit Aiden the less painful it got and I even had moments where I would go and talk to him alone.

I asked him for advice

I told him about wanting to try having a relationship with women

I told him how much we missed him

But most of all I just sat and listened to him

He may be gone but he still lived in me

That reminds me of 'The Lion King'

Can't you just hear Mufasa saying, _"he lives in you"_ and fading away into the clouds then laughing at Rafiki and his antics.

That monkey cracks me up

But back to what I was saying

I felt like I could still feel his heartbeat underneath me, moving the ground and guiding me to pick myself up and continue with my dreams and goals.

So after a while I finally listened to these movements and I started making moves to jumpstart my life here

I've got my business moved closer to LA where I could work functionally

I've got fresh ideas for my clothing line so I'm starting to believe that this move was just what I needed to get me out of my funk.

On top of having great moves in my career I have received many recommendations for childcare for Arin and Addison when I'm working and need the extra help.

I love my kids and this will be a good change from them being attached to my hip all day. They need to be around kids their own age and just be kids.

This place called, SMC's Center of Los Angeles, apparently does it all. It's like a school slash hospital slash day care.

It sounds interesting enough and after the tour of the place and a meet with the staff, I was more than happy to leave my angels in their care for a few hours a day. Everything you could imagine in childcare and special needs is provided for your family.

I spoke with some of the parents and even Arin made a friend in a cute little girl named Emma, a 4 year old with blonde hair and big green eyes.

They talked and giggled until we had to leave.

Addison was like he always is, just taking in his surroundings and smiling at any pretty woman he sees that even remotely looks his way.

That's my boy

Such a ladies man

I can already tell he is going to give me grey hairs over little girls before my time comes

But I can't blame him though, the Los Angeles atmosphere, and the ladies in small tight clothes brought me back to some of my curious feelings from the past.

I swear, if Aiden and I weren't so in love no other man would have had my heart.

He always knew I had feelings for other women and we even attempted to let other women join us but it was always awkward. As much as I loved him I couldn't share another woman with him for fear that he would be jealous or that I would get attached to her emotionally, nor would I want to see him with another woman.

Anyway

Today is the first day that Arin and Addison will be spending the afternoon at SMC. Mr. Dennison said he has a late workday so he will be hanging out with the kids until he has to go in and he will drop them off at the Center afterwards.

Making sure both of my babies had been packed and repacked I got dressed and got them out of their jammies and into play clothes for their morning with their grandpa.

The short drive was pretty calm. I put in a cd of our favorite songs and Arin hummed with me while Addi slept most of the way there. I'm telling you that boy sleeps any chance he gets to close his eyes for long enough.

We arrive in the front yard and the kids are already trying to scramble out of their seats when they see who is waiting on the porch for them.

"Gampa, Gampa" Arin says excitedly as Marlin picks her up and gives her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How's my favorite grand baby girl doing this morning?" She gives him a large smile and tells him she's 'awesome.' Arin scoots into the empty seat on the porch swing and rocks back and forth while I walk over with Addi who is already reaching for his 'pop.'

As soon as he is in his arms he is grabbing at Marlin's nose and glasses. That is until he is lifted in the air and lets out a shriek of joy as he is rewarded with a raspberry to his chubby tummy.

I love how much my kids adore their grandparents

I'm sure it makes them missing their son a little easier knowing that he left them two little ones to take care of and adore.

I watch them happily until I realize that I have to get going.

I give everyone a hearty hug and big mommy kisses and tell them I will pick them up later from the daycare after work today.

I will admit that leaving them almost all day for the first time was seeming to be a bit difficult but I think I can tough it out.

Only about 7 hours 58 minutes and 32 seconds left until I see them again

Still in one piece I hope

Day one of making my life...

Here goes nothing


	7. Collide

A/N: Sorry for the delay…but considering this is already longer than I had originally planned I think I'm successfully sure that I have no idea wth I'm doing anymore. We'll see what happens

**Ashley's POV**

Finally

A moment of peace where I can just sit back in this over priced office chair and say 'ahhh'

Today was rather long considering it consisted of nonstop meetings but I feel the need to establish a solid and trustworthy connection with my staff. The little work I did do gave me a familiar distraction and a new drive for my passion. It felt good to be working again after everything that has happened the past six months. My drive to make my form of art was pulsing through my veins again and there's only one more thing I need to complete my day.

-----

After 7 hours 55 minutes and 49 seconds have passed since I last saw them I'm pulling into the parking garage to pick up my angels

Locking the car and walking into SMC I'm met with the same staff I was introduced to during the tour

"Hello Mrs. Davies. How are you doing this evening?"

"Great Sharin, how about yourself?"

"Very well, thank you."

She comes from behind the counter, "I will walk you to where the kids are all playing. I think Arin and Emma are playing Barbies and Addison is well…" she trails off when we enter the play room where I see him laying across the lap of a beautiful blonde who seems to be dozing off herself and we share a quiet laugh.

"That is definitely my boy. Thank you again Sharin."

"No problem. I'll see you later Mrs. Davies" she says as she pats my shoulder in a friendly way

I walk over to the play area and sneak up behind Arin covering her eyes. "How's my little teapot?"

"Short and stout!" She squees and jumps into my arms giving me a tight hug. "I miss you today mommy"

"I missed you even more baby girl. Have you been good today?"

"Yes, great! Gampa let us eat pancakes and fruit for lunch and then he drop-ded us off and we watch-ded a movie and Dr. Spencer took Addi cuz he was asleep and drooly on me and I'm playing dolls with Emma." She shoved the blonde haired doll in my face, "See look and we dress-ded her all pink cuz thas both our favorite colors and now you here so I go home."

After all of that all I can do is shake my head and laugh at my hyperactive baby girl

"That's right baby girl. Say goodbye to Emma and let's go get Addi so we can go home."

She and Emma give each other hugs and say bye and I grab her little hand and head over to the couch. She taps who I'm assuming is Dr. Carlin on the knees and she awakes slowly to reveal the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I have ever seen. I see her slowly take in her surroundings and if I'm not mistaken I see her eyes trail up my body while Arin introduces me as 'mommy'. We get the kids gathered and she helps me by carrying a still sleeping Addison to the car. After the kids are all buckled in I get the air conditioner going and Arin asks to see Dr. Spencer to say goodbye so I roll down the back window and they say their farewells

I'm watching in amazement at the sincerity of her voice and the fact that Arin is excited about seeing someone new again. I turn back to Spencer looking her in the eyes, "My kids are happy kids but they don't take a liking to many people like this. It was nice meeting you Dr. Spencer" I say with a say with a smirk realizing we have yet to properly introduce ourselves to each other.

"It's Carlin, Spencer Carlin. It's just easier for the kids to call me Spencer, plus Dr. Carlin reminds me of my parents but it was nice meeting you..."

"Ashley"

"Well it was nice meeting you and your lovely children Ashley."

She hands me her business card, "I actually am only visiting as I live in Oregon but feel free to call me for whatever." I can tell she really enjoys what she does and I believe she means what she says which is rare these days. I smile and hop in the car as she closes my door saying her last goodbyes to Arin before she walks away.

I keep my window rolled down until she's entering the building. You know, just keeping up my polite manners and all. Wouldn't want anything to happen to Spencer, right?

I smile to myself at the feeling I get from checking her out as she walks away

She glances back at us and I smile and bite my lip as she turns back towards the building

I can definitely get used to this place

-----

The 10 minute drive must have stirred Addi awake because I now have a bubbly bouncing little guy in the backseat trying to sing along with his sister to the radio

We get home and I give the kids a wash off and we all get on a change of clothes and head down to our secret nightly ritual

"READY!"

I smile at my crazy daughter and her funky pink and white swimwear dragging Addison behind her in his little dinosaur shorts. This is what you get when you let your kids pick their own clothes.

"Let's hit some waves!"

That's another reason why I love L.A.

Me and my babies are true water lovers

They both have been practically swimming since they were born and even though I know that I still don't let them stray more than a foot or two away from me in the water

We pack back up in the car and head to the beach instead of going to the pool since it's still rather early

Giving them a bath tonight is going to be hell. Thank God it's a weekend and I don't have to wake them up early to go to work. As much as Addi sleeps trust me, Arin loves her sleep time too. She's just outgrown having a nap but she passes out and the three of us are definitely not morning people by any means

We get to the sand and I let them play like wild animals since there aren't many people out today

Half an hour into the madness of swimming and splashing we attempt a mess of a sandcastle and all things come to a halt when I see Arin jumping and waving at someone running in our direction

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

After seeing off the last of the school and daycare children I make my last round to the floors and leave the evening staff with a warm but tired smile. After a quick stop at Wendy's and a nearby Red Box to pick a movie for the night I'm walking through the door to my home away from home. I take in the soft floral scent around me and thank myself for spending that little extra money to make sure this place is taken care of when I'm away.

Sifting through the random pieces of mail while I indulge in my hearty salad and a glass of red wine I feel like putting off the movie and taking a jog. I rarely get out of the house lately when I'm here and the beach is calling my name.

Going through my closet I find a pair of running shorts, shoes, and throw on a tank over my sports bra and head right out to my 'backyard' where the edge of the beach soon will connect me to that salty breeze and cool mist floating around me as I take off in a light sprint.

I've always envied the people who run while listening to music and just let themselves get lost in a fun workout.

I on the other hand am a thinker

This is like the time I get to free my mind of all things and just be one with nature.

No music, no talking, just me hitting the ground running

Literally

-----

Why is it that they always say to push through the pain

I'm Spencer F'ing Carlin and I say fuck that

This hurts like hell

Now I remember another reason why I'm not a freaking runner

30 minutes later I'm out of breath and slowing down to take a moment to stretch some more before I make the trail back up the beach

The lack of people on the beach today makes me less self conscious about how awkward I look right now

No matter how fit I look I will never have that runners look and I feel like all eyes are on me the moment I step foot outside in the runners attire

Breathe In

Breathe out

And repeat

Alright body

It's time to make this trek back up the mountain

You can do this

Yes I'm talking to myself

It's just a little pep talk

Leave me be

Starting again I just decide to take my time in a light jog and finish in a sprint the last five minutes of my run. This time around I actually take in all things around me. At this time there's only a few couples holding hands that I smile at as I pass them by. I can see a family up ahead building what looks like a sandcastle and a few kids running in and out of the water chasing their dog.

I get ready to start my sprint and I see little flailing arms looking to get someone's attention in my direction. I look around and there's really no one around but I don't know anyone here to be waving at me and assume it's one of the kids from SMC.

As I get close my heart starts beating faster as I slow to a fast walk towards who I have now noticed is Arin and her family. I can hear her yelling Dr. Spencer now that I'm closer and Ashley looks almost shocked but she covers it as she stands and dusts sand off her toned legs.

I'm caught staring as she is now speaking to Arin telling her stop asking me questions and to go back to play with Addison for a sec.

She asked me questions?

Hmm

Well I'm sure I looked like a spaz by not answering her but come on my eyes are a little distracted

Mmm

Oh did I not mention that Ashley is half naked

Well she has on a bathing suit top and a mini skirt and her abs are to die for and her legs, my God, what I would do to…

"Spencer!"

"Oh, hmm? Hey! Ashley, nice to see you again." I give a slight blush and notice a slight smirk on her face this time as she catches my eyes.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon? Can't say that I'm not happy about it though."

Did she really say that?

I'm doing a little happy dance

In my head of course

She makes me flustered and I'm sure she already thinks I'm nuts I don't need any extra help in that department

We share a smile and she asks me to join them and I don't have anything better to do so heck why not

Being the big kid I am I grab a pail and shovel and dig down into the sand with Arin while she talks away a mile a minute but it's very entertaining to say the least. Halfway through our sand collecting and a partially buried Addison covered in the sand I see Ashley give me that same look Arin gave me when she left Addison with me earlier. That Dennison stamp of approval I'm assuming. It suits them. I look over at Addison who is waving at me and I wave back making a cheesy face that makes him giggle.

Moments like this make me miss a lot of things I can't or don't have

Sigh

Before I can let dark thoughts creep in my mind I'm drenched by a wave crashing on top me and a shocked Arin. We are both wearing the same expression and at the howling laughter to the left is Ashley.

I whisper in Arin's ear then we dart off before she even knows what's coming and we tackle her

"Tickle fight!" Arin yells and I've got the Addison, tickling his little belly while Arin is failing at her attempt to tickle Ashley's sides. "Help, help! Dr. Spencer I need backup"

I pile Addison on top of Ashley and join in the family fight to take her down and after a few seconds she is at our mercy

"I give! Uncle!" We all end up rolling on our backs breathing hard and still trying to tame our laughter. After a few minutes when we've settled I start to get up and I feel a hand fall into mine and a glare sent my way. She whispers "payback" and somehow I don't think I'm going to mind it that much if the spark I felt from her hand in mine is any indication of what's to come.

-----

The night ended shortly after the tickle match

We all said our goodbyes, this time with Ashley giving me her card and made plans to see each other again before the end of the weekend

One last wave at the passengers and I stepped away from the Dennison's SUV with a smile that was plastered on my face the rest of my jog home


	8. The Weekend

I got this typed up a little quicker than normal (like 2 days) which is VERY unusual for me so I hope it doesn't stink too bad.

ENJOY!

...and HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BITCH!

* * *

The whole drive home has a smile planted on Spencer's face as she remembers the friends she made this trip.

Her daydreaming made the short drive seem non-existent and she was almost home in no time.

'_Welcome to Oregon' _the sign reads as she rolls past the state line

Sighing to herself she thinks, _"It's back to the real world of delusion and denial. Lucky me."_

-----

No point in stopping home, Spencer heads straight to the driveway she's all too familiar with. She parks her car and pushes two clicks on her keys to lock it as she walks up to the large dark blue doors with 'Carlin' painted across the middle.

She sniffs in that homey smell that soon envelopes her

"Mom! Dad!" she calls after walking through the threshold

Paula peeks around the corner of the kitchen "In here hun. I'm just finishing up dinner."

It looks more like making a mess from the signs on her apron.

Giggling to herself she continues and finds her dad setting the table, oblivious to her call, she walks up and tackles him in a tight hug. "Hmm judging from the blonde head of hair and the fact that I know my wife is making a mess in my kitchen this MUST be my favorite daughter." He pulls back taking a glance at his favorite child.

"Hey, I'm your only daughter," she gives a pout which she receives a kiss to the forehead as Arthur pulls her into the hug tighter.

"Yeah I know darlin' but I couldn't resist." He smiles that Carlin smile that makes people melt. Spencer too had that smile as well as Glen. "How was LA?"

"Good."

"Just Good?"

She smirks, "Dad, You know I love it there. There's so much to see and so many people to meet."

"Uh huh, who are these people you're meeting? Anyone we should need to know about?"

"Nah, of course not and stop fishing into my love life Dad! It's just nothing like it here." She finishes with a smile that is soon smothered

"That city is too fast paced for you Spencer. I don't know why a young lady would ever want to live there alone. Craziness I tell you!" Paula adds setting the last of the food on the dinner table.

Rolling her eyes, Spencer ignores her mom because she knows it will only lead to an argument that she's had way too many times and she's still living on a Ashley induced high.

"So where are my two big brothers?" she questions. "There's free food and they would never miss out on that."

"Clay's upstairs talking to Chelsea. She was supposed to join us but something came up at the gallery so she's working a little longer. And Glen is-"

"Present!" Glen bursts through the back door latching onto Spencer in his sweaty attire and gives her a raspberry on the cheek.

"Ugh! Glen gross!" Spencer wipes away the residue from her face and pushes him off of her followed by a girly punch to his arm.

"Oh come on Spence, you haven't seen your favorite brother in almost two weeks. What's a little loving expression between siblings, huh?" he smirks and throws his arm around his little sister before mussing her hair a little knowing it will piss her off.

"Pshh actually I just saw Clay 3 days ago so I have no idea what you're talking about."

Grabbing his heart and feigning pain, "ooh that hurts me right in the heart, Spence."

Arthur shakes his head laughing at them while Paula shoos them away. "You two cut it out and go wash up for dinner. Spence go call Clay down on your way."

The family's seated around the table, prayer said, forks hitting plates.

Paula starts, "so anything new with you guys? Spence?"

And the idle chatter begins…

-----

Monday

Blah

Tuesday

Work

Wednesday

More blah

Thursday

Busy, busy, busy

Friday

"_It's the weekend. Hoping we can chill again, sorta like we use to do cuz you know it's overdue. Maybe we can if you ain't got other plans. I know something we could do. Girl you know its overdue."_

All morning Spencer has been singing this song over and over.

Bags packed, sitting in the trunk of her car

She's been debating with herself to call or not to call the number on the card she's been flipping through her fingers all week but been too nervous to.

Sliding the card back into her front blazer pocket she continues typing her work until it's an endless run of lines that make absolutely no sense. _'I definitely need a break'_

A quick glance at the clock in her office

4:00 PM

PEACE OUT BITCHES!!!

Just as if a school bell rang after the last class of the day, Spencer shot out of her office saying her goodbyes to all the degrading men and took off across the state line.

***Ring***

***Ring***

"_What you been up to? Are you still single? Doin' the friend thin? I'd like to know. I wanna see you so why won't you stop by. I miss your touch. Girl I miss your smile."_

**"Hey, you've reached Ashley Davies. Leave a message after the beep if you expect a call back. Oh and if your name is Dr. S I've been waiting for your call because Addison sorta kinda ate your business card."**

***BEEP***

**"Well that was interesting,"** she laughs into the receiver. **"I was just calling to say I'll be in town in an hour or so if you and the kids want to have dinner or hangout maybe. Okay. Call me. Bye. Oh wait…This is Spencer by the way."**

Hanging up the phone Spencer throws it into the small compartment and bangs her head on the steering wheel. _'I'm sucha dork!'_

A few minutes later a ping sound comes from her cell phone and she reaches it to read a new text.

"**Sorry I'm running into a meeting but I would love to meet with you later. I should be leaving here about 6ish. Call you soon. XOX - Ash"**

A little part of Spencer is jumping for joy on the inside until she runs over the 'XOX – Ash' part.

Now the other part of her that's crushing on the brunette mom is in a frenzy wondering if they were purposely put there or just her messaging signature.

"I guess I'll find out in a few hours"

-----

Ashley ends up calling as soon as Spencer pulls up to her condo saying she's done for the day.

"So what's the plan? Grab the kids then a little dinner, maybe or do you have something else in mind?"

"Uhh no mommy's tired. I think my rugrats can handle a little extra playing time at the center. How about we grab a little something to eat and I can scoop them up after on my way home. I need some adult time that doesn't involve my co-workers."

"Sounds good to me. Where are you coming from, I can meet you somewhere."

"I'm near 5th and Shoreline Ave. It's not far from the beach we were at."

"Oh yeah I know it. You're not far from me actually. Pick a place and I'm there."

"I've been craving sushi all damn day, please tell me you know a place close that we can go to get some."

"Cool, yeah, there's this place right around the corner from me. Piranha's Killer Sushi."

"Oh yeah I saw that a few times. The little fish on the sign kinda freaks me out but the price you pay for a craving. Meet you there in 10?"

"Alright. See you soon."

Spencer drops her bags with the doorman and slips him a few bills to get them up to her door before she returns. Smiling she heads back out into the cool breeze and decides to foot it since it's literally a block away from her. _'I'm no lazy bones'_

Ash rounds the corner just as Spencer is reaching the door.

They meet eyes and smile at each other until Ashley breaks eye contact to park her car.

Spencer watches her every move as she parks, gets out of her car and heads towards her. _'Thank God I'm wearing dark shades because damn is she sexy and I'm openly gawking at her behind my mask' _

They both greet each other with shy 'hellos' and Ashley walks up close and grabs the door leading Spencer in but not before stealing a glance at how hot she looks in her dark dress pants, white blouse and heels, her blazer across her arm.

"Thank you"

The aroma hits them as soon as they walk in

"Jesus my mouth is already watering."

Spencer laughs softly while Ashley smiles brightly at her also because she's about to have what she's been craving for so long.

A peek into the restaurant shows them how ridiculously long the wait would be so the girls place a massive to go order and make a plan to just head to Spencer's where they can relax and not worry about having proper dining etiquette being so close to the other patrons of the small restaurant.

-----

They load up in Ashley's SUV and take off as Spencer guides Ashley around the block to her home.

The girls greet the doorman and bounce away, one excited about sushi and the other nervous because her crush is coming to her home away from home.

"I don't think I've ever had company while I was here. I'm usually tied and bound to the center most of the time."

"Well enough of that. You're my only friend here so far and you don't even live here officially so I will be stealing your time."

"My kids are going to hunt you down if they ever find out who the culprit for keeping Dr. Spencer away is you."

"Oh, I think I can take it." Ashley sends Spencer a playful wink and continues "Plus Dr. Spencer needs some grown up time too. You can't be all work and no play young lady."

"Very true. Welcome to my humble abode." She says sweeping the door open.

Once inside Spencer kicks the door shut and locks it.

"I'm going to go wash up and get plates and drinks you can go ahead and just pick a movie to put it in." Spencer says walking towards the kitchen with the takeout.

Ash just nods and says 'okay' as she looks around. "My God Spencer it smells divine in here" she says as she steps around the corner to the living area. "and damn! You think you got enough movies?" Ashley says with a chuckle. "What are you in the mood for?"

"It's my movies so it's not like I'm picky of what you will be choosing" Spencer calls from around the corner. "Hey place your drink order. I've got flavored water, beer and every juice variation known to mankind."

"I'll take beer for 1000, Alex." She says with a smile pretending to be a Jeopardy contestant for a moment.

Spencer's balancing act with the tray of food and beers almost comes to a crash when Spencer makes her way into the living room.

"I just threw in what you had gotten from RedBox. I hope you don't-"

Hearing a familiar voice on the television Ashley stops and her eyes go wide as she stares blankly at Dr. Spencer. "Whoa! This is the Celeste & Zoe video…nice choice…two of my favorites actually" she gives with a wink and grabs a beer from the tray. Popping the top she relaxes at the cool first sip of the liquid.

Spencer on the other hand is freaking and pushing all the wrong buttons on the remote control to turn the damned thing off. She stops for a moment and stares back at Ashley but her fingers keep trying to push buttons to find 'stop' _'Wait, did she say nice choice? Is she…? No maybe it's just her preference of adult film. A lot of girls are into lesbian porn' _

She shrugs it off once she gets the TV back to the blue main menu. "Ummm yeah, sorry about that. They must have given me the wrong movie. I thought this was supposed to be 'Women Seeing Warriors.'" With a slight bit of flush Spencer suggests watching television instead while they eat.

"Uhhuh" Ashley's smirk grows as she keeps sipping her beer. "Women Seeking Warriors or Women Seeking Women. Whatever story you're sticking to, fine by me." All the while in the back of her mind she's thinking, _"Bingo! She's so a lesbian. I've got this in the bag."_

They decided that just watching a little cable television would be best for now until Spencer's face wasn't so red.

"Come on let's eat. I'm starving!"

After digging into the spring rolls and various sushi rolls all was forgotten as they indulged their stomachs.

-----

A few beers later Spencer glances at Ashley who is humming and bobbing her head with her eyes half closed.

"I think someone's getting sleepy." This causes a giggle from her humming friend.

"Nah, I'm good." She grins wide and starts singing what she was humming out loud, _"party, party, party, let's all get wasted,"_ which causes Spencer to bust out laughing and of course that starts a chain reaction of giggles.

When they settle down Ash explains, "I have this thing where when I start getting tipsy I sing this song in my head and it's a sign that it's time to stop drinking."

"Well that's my cue to take your friend from you." Spencer removes the bottle from Ash's hands

"But we were so close. I'm going to miss you Miller," She says letting go of her bottle necked friend.

"Yeah you definitely need to stop and don't think you're driving out of here either. We can go and pick up the kids from the center and I will bring you guys home til you sober up."

"Are you sure Spence?"

"Of course, I won't let you put your life or Arin and Addi's lives in danger. I care about you too much."

Ashley with her big glossy eyes faces Spencer and beams the biggest smile at her.

Not realizing what she said until she'd finished brought a blush to Spencer's cheeks.

Ashley just leans forward and places a gentle but sloppy kiss on her jaw bone and laced their fingers together to pull them up.

"Let's do this!" Ashley chuckles to herself swaying slightly and hands dropped a second after they're both standing and walking towards the door with keys in hand.

Giggles were heard all the way to the parking lot and neither of them may know it yet but the pages are about to start turning in their lives.


	9. Sibling Retreat

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to put something up since its been so long

* * *

Pulling up to the front of the center Spencer makes a phone call and has the Dennison's brought out to the car since Ashley is pretty much dozing off in the passenger seat. Hopping out of the car she's met with a great big hug from Arin and Addison is wobbling towards her hanging onto Sharin's hand.

"Hey Spence, I didn't think you were in town since you missed today."

"Oh yeah I ended up hanging with Mrs. Dennison." She laughs and points to the car, "and I think I might have let her have one too many beers so I decided to drive them all home safely."

Sharin peeks in and sees Ashley nodding lazily, trying to keep up with Arin as she talks about her day. She hands over Addison and waves goodbye with the promise to see them all tomorrow.

"Alright who's hungry?!"

"Me!" Arin yells. "Mama can we have burritos from Shipolé's."

"Yes baby, as long as Spencer doesn't mind driving us there. Mama's got a headache."

Smiling Spencer glances at the two in the back giving her wide grins, "puhlease. Miss Spencer?"

"Of course of course, just tell me where I'm going and we're off."

"I told you. It's Shipolé it's by the house."

Looking at Ashley with a confused face Spencer just waits to be clued in because she has no idea where this place is. Ash leans over and whispers, "She means Chipotlé's. The one on Sunset."

"Ahhhh I gotcha now."

Cranking the music up to keep the kids entertained, they're off to get burritos.

-----

It's been about 3 months now and every other weekend it's the same thing.

Oregon to LA and back again.

I've found reason for my life and I think it began with the Dennison family because falling in love with them is easy.

I've done it in just a few weeks and I'm starting to think they're pretty fond of me as well.

After spending quite a bit of time getting to know Ashley more as a friend I've come to realize that they share a lot of her qualities, especially little Addison. He's such a charmer. All of the ladies in the center absolutely adore him and Arin is making friends left and right.

I think people are starting to tell there's a difference with me.

My work doesn't bore me to tears when it should and even Paula's harsh words take no effect on me.

Dad has hinted to me having a beau stashed away in LA and that's what has me smiling all the time now.

If only he knew.

Oh right, I never told you how I'm not actually out of the closet yet.

Surprise

That's just a little more icing on the cake

Well Glen knows. He was the first and only to know and has supported me since the beginning

I've told him about my crush on Ashley and he wants to meet her.

I haven't told him how we met or about her having children, just that I have a crush and that's why I've been gone more often than usual.

He actually has taken some vacation time to sneak away from work at the gym to "chaperone" my trip and told our parents we were having a sibling retreat.

Rolls eyes

He's great but definitely a pain and even though I'm acting like I don't want him to come with me, my insides are flipping because I'm kind excited for him to meet Ashley and vice versa. Glen is my other half and I want The Dennison's to be in my world some too.

All in all, I just know that this weekend will be interesting so here we go!

-----

Ashley's POV

After picking up the kids from the center we make our way to a few quick stores just dilly dallying and playing with odds and ends.

Holding up three boxes to Arin, one red, one purple, one blonde, "pick a color for mommy."

She examines them all carefully before choosing the one on the far right.

"Alright!" We high five and continue our trip through the store choosing random items to throw in the basket until we fill it up.

If you can't tell I'm trying to pass the time and trying not to sit around looking at a watch or clock while I wait for the phone to ring.

Today is Friday and that means Spencer should be here soon

Yay

She phoned saying she was coming a little late because she had to wait for her brother to get ready since he's going to make the road trip with her this time and I'm a little nervous.

I mean sure we're just friends but I still want to make a good impression.

She speaks very highly of Glen so I'm assuming he means a lot to her and I don't want to screw anything up.

Okay so maybe a little nerve wrecked is more appropriate terms of words but you didn't hear that from me.

Now we're packed in the truck to go home when finally I hear that familiar ringtone and I answer almost immediately.

"Hey!"

"Well hello to you too Ash, you wanna let the phone ring next time jeez?"

"Pshh haha whatever it was just sitting right here in my hand and I ya know, meh."

"Riiiight. So anyway we're here! Are you guy's busy, maybe we swing by after we change and drop off some things at my place?"

"Sure sounds great. I just spent a small fortune letting these rugrats run free in the store so I can use an extra hand lugging it inside."

"Great you're just using me. I see how it is. I'm pouting btw."

"Oh shut your cute little pouting face. I'll see you soon Spence."

Hanging up I hurry home and make sure the place isn't a catastrophe.

-----

Spencer's POV

(Meanwhile)

"Damn! Ashley's got it like that. You were on the phone all of 2 minutes and she's got you blushing and smiling like a fool Spen."

I slap my moron of a brother across the back of the head as we grab our bags out of the trunk of my car and head inside.

"Hurry your ass up. Don't be tryna get all smell good and jazzy for my woman. We're just going to hang out for a while and you can have my car later if you want to leave."

As I tell him this I'm making sure the girls are sitting right in my tank and my jeans fit perfectly. A little dash of perfume and we're back out the door again.

Ashley awaits me!


	10. This Bed Is Too Lonely Without You

A/N: Sorry it's been FOREVER but I tried to make this one a little longer since it has been so long since I posted an update. (I actually cut a little bit out at the end that will open up the next chapter so it shouldn't be such a long wait this time.)

ENJOY :)

* * *

Spencer's POV

We ended up talking well into the night and even Arin and Addison got to stay up and jump around later than usual. Turns out Ash and Glen hit it off and I could tell that Glen approved as soon as they met. Although I did still have to pop him a few times to get his brain to stop thinking with his other parts.

I know Ashley is hot and all but there's no way I'm going to lose her to him.

Not that he would ever go there, I'm just saying that S dot Carlin isn't going down without a fight for what's mine

Insert chest beating and any other manly-like tough actions to prove my point

Okay that even made me laugh a little, but really we all had a great night and the kids had fun playing with Glen. He's gotten to the point where he wants to start settling down so he was hooked as soon as he met them just like I was.

I'm telling you it's those damn big brown eyes

We all got calmed down around 2 AM, a few yawns were going around.

I look over at Glen, Arin was cuddled up next to him falling asleep, Addi was passed out in my lap, and Ashley was barely paying attention to the program we were watching.

I stood up and walked over to Ash whispering in her ear, "hey I think we're gonna go. You want help putting the kids to bed?" She looked up at me sleepily trying to wake up enough to comprehend what I was saying. I just waited while she nodded and sat up to grab Arin.

"I got her Ashley, just lead the way where to put this little angel."

"Isn't he just a sweetheart?" I say pinching Glen's cheek when he's standing next to me carrying Arin in his arms.

"Oh come on Spen, not the face!" I keep trying to pinch his cheeks while he shifts away.

"Shush you two." Ash gives us both pointed looks that I like to call that Dennison glare. "You wake those kids and you're putting them back to bed yourselves."

"Fine" I say

"Okay jeez" Glen follows

She shakes her head and turns towards their rooms, "come on kids."

"Glen I have a feeling that was directed at us," I quirk and eyebrow at him and Ashley just continues down the hall

The kids are down and once they're settled in bed we head back into the living room.

I can see Ashley leaning against the hallway nodding off again and I nudge her. She almost falls over and in the last instant grabs my hand and pulls me with her and we both pretty much owe Glen for saving our landing right before we face planted to the floor

Once we're upright she smacks me in the arm and glares but I just shrug and giggle because it was so worth it.

Glen just shakes his head. "I think it's time for us to go now. You're falling asleep standing up now. Either you're tired or Carlin's are really boring."

"Yeah I'm pretty beat. We can always just pick up where we left off tomorrow though."

"Sounds like a plan." They share a smile and I get a really awkward feeling in my stomach so I hurry things along.

"I'm gonna go warm up the car. It's getting pretty cold out. I'll see you tomorrow Ash."

I go to walk away and she wraps me up in her arms and I relax instantly. "Night babe. See you tomorrow." She leans closer and places a chaste kiss on my cheek

I can feel myself blushing and look into her eyes. She has this amazing look that even though she's half asleep it's a glint to them that makes me want more than just the friendly hug goodnight.

"Goodnight Ash."

-----

Ashley's POV

While Spencer is warming up the car Glen calls me over, "hey Ashley can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Can I ask you a kind of personal question? I mean I know its none of my business but I'm just looking out for my little sister. She's been through a lot and I know what I clearly see but I just want to be sure I'm not jumping to conclusions and if there-"

"Glen! First of all take a breath jeez and start from the beginning and try running that past me again please."

"I just wanted to know if there is anything going on between you and my sister. I know she likes you as a friend and maybe more but after spending some time with you I have to ask to make sure she's not out to get her heart broken."

I know he has said a mouthful but the only thing I respond with is, "Spencer likes me?" He just gives me a confused look and before we can talk anymore Spencer is honking the horn to rush him out. Glen shoots Spencer the middle finger and we share a laugh before he heads towards the car. "It was nice meeting you Ashley and just-I guess just forget what I said."

As I close the door I think back to his words, _"I know she likes you as a friend and maybe more."_

Maybe I have some thinking to do. I know I like Spencer but knowing she likes me back puts everything in a completely different perspective.

I sigh and go check on my angels once more before heading to my room where the box Arin chose is staring at me on the bed.

Hmmm maybe I'm not so tired after all

I grab the box and turn on some soft music and head to the bathroom

-----

*RING*

Someone obviously has a death wish

Ugh

It's seven in the morning and I feel like I literally just closed my eyes

The call was about a difficult consultant and I unfortunately have to go in to work for a few hours

One of the responsibilities in being the boss

Oh joy!

I know Arin and Addison will kill me if I try to wake them up before noon so I set an alarm for a few hours later and close my eyes once again.

-----

She's going to kill me but I'm her favorite so I'll take my chances

I grab my phone, dialing the now familiar number and the beautiful but sleepy voice on the other line brings a smile to my face.

"Good morning beautiful," I get a grunt of acknowledgement

"I have a huge favor to ask of you and I'm hoping since you're still fairly sleepy you will say yes without fully comprehending what I'm about to ask." I pause to see if she will protest but all I hear is a soft hum on her end. "So here goes, I have to go to work in a little bit for a couple of hours and since you and Glen kept my darling little angels up half the night I thought I'd trap you into watching them for me so I don't have to draaaag them out of bed and get them ready to go to the center and-"

"OMG! ASHLEY DAVIES IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP. Its 10am dammit. I don't know whether to laugh or scream at you for waking me up to that. I mean yes I thought it was a pleasant wake-up call until you went into that nonsense of a rant that has now confused the hell out of me. YES YES YES I will watch them just so I can get you off my freaking phone."

I blush even though she can't see me and offer a meek little 'thank you' and we get off the phone with plans for her to be here at 12:30.

A hot shower, flat ironed hair, and a thrown together casual outfit of slacks/blouse combo later and there is a knock on the door with Spencer behind it and me zooming past her not soon after, leaving a list of numbers and allergies for the kids.

-----

Spencer's POV

I lock up the apartment and wait for Glen to come back from picking up breakfast because there was no way in hell I was about to look for pots and pans in Ashley's massive kitchen.

I check on Arin who looks like she's starting to rise, then Addison who is bouncing in his caged bed watching the program playing on his TV.

He turns at my shuffling feet and gives me an almost toothy grin and reaches for me excitedly

I grab him and pull him to my chest and give him a face full of morning (but really afternoon) kisses, which he loves and giggles his response.

We walk back towards his sister's door and surprise her with some afternoon loving as well.

Right when the laughter begins Glen shows up with our chow and we race to the dining room table

We all devour our meals and wash up and play the rest of the afternoon away

-----

2 hours later

I swear I'm child on the inside even if my body says otherwise cuz I still can't breathe after crawling through a maze that was made for no one over the age of ten. So imagine attempting it in your twenties, it's a fucking chore. I didn't think I was going to see the light at the end of the tunnel (literally.) Whoever designed this damn thing must have children that they wanted to keep occupied for a WHILE because it took all of us nearly an hour to build and conquer it.

So when Ashley arrives home we are sprawled out everywhere from our adventures of Dora and Diego and the tunnel of Forever-land.

To say she was amused is one way to put it

She just shakes her head and steps over each of us to her room returning in sweats and a tank top.

I admit to letting my eyes follow her and linger on her ass as she walked into the kitchen where I could see her filling sippy cups.

She hands Arin and Addison each a cup and Glen and I get a bottle of water which we all take thankfully and gulp it down.

After a beat Ashley quirks and eyebrow at the state of her living room and hallway, "soooooo I take it you had a good time kiddos?"

A round of yes's and giggles fill the room (including Glen being the loudest)

I can see Ashley in the corner of my eye watching me finish off the rest of my water. Her eyes traveled way too slowly across my body just now and I might be a little turned on at the moment. She catches herself and rolls her eyes at my smirk when she meets my eyes. "Remind me to never let you babysit last minute ever again. That toy was put up that high in the closet for a reason. I vowed to NEVER try that again. I see you got played by these two"

I shoot a playful glare at Arin who is giving me the biggest grin ever.

"Ugh, see Ash, how can I be mad at that face?! Lookit!" I say pointing at her daughter. "She tricked me." I throw a pout into the mix not really knowing what it's going to help but it's worth a try.

"Aww well poor you." She grabs my chin and shakes it back and forth. "Now you get to clean it up cuz I'm not going near that thing. Their dad was the only one who could ever get that contraption put up."

After she realizes what she says it's like time stands still for all of us

Well for her and I anyway

This is the first mention of their dad she's ever said to me

She lets go of my face and we kind of stare each other down until she breaks away and busies herself with other chores while Glen and I work on getting the tunnel put away. Glen, sensing some kind of change in the air, silently questions me but I just give him the 'not now' head shake and we keep at it for about ten more minutes until we have the contraption all back in place.

Ashley comes in to see us back in our original places on the floor after Forever-land disappears and giggles. "It's like déjà vu. How about pizza for dinner guys? I don't feel like cooking and I gotta repay you some way for your services." Of course my mind turns dirty and I can already feel a smirk playing on my lips. Glen nudges me, "mind out of the gutter Spence." I just push him away from me and grab the phone to place our orders.

-----

"I'm stuffed" I throw myself on the couch lazily over Ashley and Glen who groan at the extra weight since they over ate as well. The kids happily ate and ran (in Addison's case, waddled) off to their rooms to play and watch TV.

I think we're all too full to talk

Someone, not sure who because I'm way too comfortable to open my eyes, switches on a made for television movie and we all kind of just sit there in silence for another half hour moaning and groaning individually until we can breathe properly again.

Ashley leans down and whispers in my ear, "as much as I'm enjoying your ass on my hand you gotta get up," I think she just squeezed my butt a little for emphasis. "Mama's gotta pee."

Let it be known that I was unaware that my ass was even near her hand, I just kinda plopped down wherever. I squeal and jump up off of her causing her to stifle a laugh and Glen to mumble in his sleep.

I swear that boy is an over sized baby

He eats, sleeps, eats, uses the bathroom, sleeps, eats, sleeps and plays somewhere in the mix

I kick him with my foot and he just falls over and stretches out over the whole couch

See what I mean? I'm about to pinch his cheeks when Ashley walks back in, "Spencer leave your brother alone. He's had a hard day." I look to her, then Glen, back to her, all the while my hand still raised towards Glen's face.

I sigh "Fine!"

"Since everyone else is sleep you might as well spend the night." Ashley smiles and turns to leave, "come on, we can watch a movie in my room until we fall asleep." I have the biggest smile on my face as I follow her down the hall to the room I've never been in.

Oh

My

Gawd

I could live in here. She has like a whole different vibe going on. It's like having another house inside a house.

Immediately walking in is a door to the right that she tells me leads to her working studio. To the left is a short hallway that branches off in two directions. She points to the left that leads to what looks like a beautiful bathroom but we walk to the right where I can see a California king sized bed covered in dark mocha colors that match the dark wood furniture in the room. The opposite side of the bed has a leather couch with a throw draped over it and a few elegant pillows. The walls are lined with a few large print family photos of her with Arin and Addison matted in gorgeous frames.

I'm spinning in circles taking in the whole of the room and Ashley is just sitting on the bed staring at me.

"Okay Spence, chill out and come sit down. You're starting to make me dizzy just watching you." She pats the bed and I walk over and take a seat.

"Your room is amazing Ashley and I haven't even seen the whole thing. I swear I could live in here."

"I'm sure I could too. If I didn't have my babies I'd probably just pig out and watch TV in here all day. There's actually a fridge right next to you in the thing that looks like a nightstand."

"I'm so never leaving your room. You're going to have to tell Glen I've moved on to a better place."

We laugh together and I dramatically throw myself into her comfy bed and snuggle with one of the many pillows on it.

I MIGHT have slightly moaned a little bit

Oops

"I'm way too comfortable in here and with you already. I have no boundaries anymore."

"I so don't mind that at all if that's the response I get when I haven't even touched you."

I glance up from my snuggling and there's this look on her face and she looks like she just finished licking her lips so I can't help but stare. Thank God she chooses now to stand and walk towards the bathroom because I might have jumped on her a little bit.

And BTW, is she flirting with me?

I shake that though out of my head, "Spence I'm gonna take a quick shower and put on some pjs." She throws something soft at my head that covers my face, "those should fit your boney ass. You can use the bathroom in the guest room and towels and everything else you need is in the closet in the room.

I just shake my head at her and slowly make my way to the other room to freshen up and change for bed.

-----

"_Hopped up out the shooooooower, turn my swag on. Take a look in the mirror say what's up, yeahhhhhh, I'm getting sleepyyyyyyy!" _

"Wow really Spence?" I pause and see Ash in the mirror with a horrified look on her face at my rendition of Soulja Boy's terrible song.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" I yell and smack her on the shoulder as I pass by her and head to her room trying to hide my reddening face.

Of course she's right on my heels

"Spencer Marie Carlin don't you run from me! We need to talk about this because I don't think we can be friends if that's the kind of music you choose to deteriorate your mind with young lady." As the voice gets closer I peek from under her blanket to see her standing with her hands on her hip at the edge of the bed giving me a face. "Well…"

"Well, what?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

I roll my eyes and start searching for a remote control that I can't find. "Okay Ash, normally I would turn the TV on and start a movie to ignore you but I'm just realizing that there's not one in here. Was this all a plan just to seduce me into your bed?"

"Maybe, is it working?" I just openly stare at her as she then crawls up the bed towards me slowly. Her hand is reaching by my head and I hear a click and something starts to rise from the end of the bed and she rolls over to her side of the bed and tosses a remote control onto my chest.

"Maybe not." I mumble almost silently but am I the only one that noticed I stopped breathing as soon as she got on the bed with me?

No

Okay, just making sure I wasn't alone in having a sexy heart attack

I just pick up the remote and turn on the TV and pretend that never happened but I can see the smirk on her face out of the corner of my eye.

-----

After about 10 minutes of flipping through a gazillion channels I still can't find anything to watch.

"OhMyGawd! Spencer pick something!"

"There's nothing onnnnnn." I pout and keep flipping channels landing on a Disney channel before giving up the search.

"Oh hell no, I have to watch this all day with the kids I'm not wasting my grown up time watching it too. Here," she takes the remote and pushes a few buttons and some movie options come up on the screen.

"Why didn't you tell me there were movies?! I could have saved some precious remote finger flicking skills."

"Spence everything in me just made that statement pervy but never mind that because you know that you and your finger flicking got too excited. Every time I started to tell you how to work the thing you shushed me. So, your fault." She shrugs and throws the remote back at me.

A few minutes later and we successfully have a movie playing to both of our liking. I honestly don't think Ash cares cuz she looks like she's about to pass out any second now. I've found my cuddle buddy again and gotten comfortable under the bed spread.

Ash yawns and stretches, "Spencer do you need the light, I'm getting sleepy?"

"Nah, I'm good." She reaches over and pushes a few buttons and the lights start dimming.

Right as she's falling back in her previous position I notice something and gasp but before I can stop myself my fingers are running through her hair.

I have no idea how long this has been here but I'm highly fascinated by the red tint framing the back of her neck. "What are you…ohhh my hair." She turns to face me, "do you like it. I did it last night, Arin picked the color. I wasn't sure if it'd look okay but you can't tell unless my hair is pulled up in a ponytail anyway and..."

"Shut up." My fingers have found their place back in her hair and I take it from the confines of the pony tail. "I love it." I smile at her and she's humming as I massage her scalp, playing with my new favorite thing on her body.

Not that I previously had a favorite Ashley body part

I'm just saying

I give my attention back to the movie and soon her eyes are closed, I just keep scratching the base of her neck and running my fingers through her hair like this is normal.

Every part of me knows that if I stop long enough to think about what's happening I will start to freak out so I'm ignoring the tremble in my stomach and the pace of my heart.

Feeling my eyes get heavy, I get settled to where we are both in comfortable positions as she drifts off to sleep mumbling a soft goodnight. I place a light kiss on her cheek and the sliver of a smile that graces her lips sends me to a blissful night of sleep.

Well that and the fact that we're semi wrapped up in each other

BEST NIGHT EVER!


	11. Something More

**Yes another one already...I'm screwed on the next one because I have no idea what I'm doing with this story anymore...it just comes out as is**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I'm wet

Not in the good way

My eyes aren't open but I feel something wet and warm smushing against my cheek

I open one eye to the culprit who is rapidly moving away from placing a slobbery kiss on my face. Glen is holding Addison against him for protection as the giggles fill the room.

"Good morning Speeeeeence, how was your night?" I just roll my eyes at him but he has a glint in his eyes for some reason and I give him a confused look back and he just nods his head downward and walks out with talk of preparing a Papa Carlin breakfast for the clan.

GASP!!

When the hell did this happen and how'd I miss it happening?!

Ashley's body is all over me, legs tangled, arms secured around my body

I think I died

If I couldn't clearly feel the traces of baby kisses still on my face then I wouldn't believe I was awake right now.

I'm staring at her hands, dangerously close to being under my raised top. She's started to stir, meaning her hands and body are moving and stretching around mine, not realizing she's wrapped up in me. I just lay still, eyes wide, hoping to never wake from this real life dream

I'm assuming she is conscience because her breathe has evened out against the crook of my neck and I all but scream when she places not one but TWO kisses there before she lets out a not so subtle moan and unwraps herself from me.

She rolls over and off the bed. Once she's standing she walks towards her bathroom, stretching, giving me a glimpse of her back that I can't even properly appreciate cuz she just fucked me all up.

It's too early in the morning for this

I decide to get out of this bed of temptation before I take care of some business

I stand and straighten my clothes and debate a cold shower before my legs lead me to the kitchen to help Glen out with breakfast

Remember, I'm over boundaries now, I don't care about making a mess in Ashley's kitchen. The Carlin's are home bred cookers so we indulge in Ashley's groceries and cook up a feast.

Twenty minutes later we have food lined across the dining room table and call the Davies' bunch to 'come'n get it' and just as I'm pulling the last topping items out of the refrigerator I feel hands on my hips and a body almost pressed against me.

Of course I know that it's Ashley

I can feel her presence and smell her scent around me, besides it would be disgustingly awkward if this was Glen.

Shivers

Moving on

She puts her head on my shoulder "you need any help Spence?"

Is it really necessary for her to sound like that at this time of day? I just shake my head 'no' and she moves back and closes the open door and follows me to the table.

What the hell is wrong with me?!

I feel like I'm not in on a secret

Someone clearly woke up and said, let's torture Spencer's libido this morning

I don't approve

There are children and siblings present

It's just rude and where the hell does Ashley get off making me crazy like its normal

I'm ignoring this conversation I'm having with myself because I'm a hungry bitch and I don't want my food to get cold.

Everyone gathers hands once we're seated and Glens blesses the meal and we dig in sending the room in silence, minus Addison and his normal baby chatter and occasional tossed food from him playing in his eggs.

As much as I want to just eat my breakfast we all know that my mind is still drifting to this touchy feely version of Ashley.

I keep taking glances at her and every other time she is looking right back at me smiling but she never stops enjoying her meal.

I'm so confused because except for the one or two kisses to the cheek we've never even really held hands and all of a sudden she thinks that it's okay to just hold me the way she has been this morning.

I slightly shake my head clear and drop my eyes from her gaze

I'm oblivious to the conversation between her and Glen and the food tower Arin is building on her plate until I feel something warm on my thigh causing me to choke on a piece of bacon. Glen pauses his words while Ashley pats my back with her spare hand but never removes the hand on my thigh. We share a knowing look, I'm asking her what this means and she's asking if what she's doing is okay. Apparently we come to an understanding because I'm finishing up my breakfast without anymore choking accidents and her fingers are drawing mindless patterns on my lower thigh but still succeeding in driving me crazy.

Just as I grip my hands around the rim of my plate and attempt to stand I feel her nails dig into my thigh and she shoots me a look telling me to stay where I am.

I see Glen across from me taking Addi from his seat and following Arin towards the back to wash up I'm assuming. "Can I get up now Master," I quirk an eyebrow at Ashley and look down at her traveling hand on my leg.

Her eyes darken and I feel her nails scratch a trail across, almost to my inner thigh, causing me to let out a soft moan and lower my head near my plate that I'm still gripping.

Get it together Spencer!

I steady my breathing and sit up, smacking her hand off of my thigh and start clearing the dishes off the table silently. Mind you Ashley has only said one thing to me since we woke up and now is no exception. She just rubs her hand and watches me from her seat before she sulks off down the hall where I can hear laughter coming from.

Her presence just sends the shrieks even higher and halfway through washing the dishes I see a butt naked Addison waddling through the kitchen and a soaking wet Glen with a diaper in one hand and a shirt in the other "Come here you little monster!" Addison runs to me and I scoop him up with my soapy hands and take the diaper from Glen as he stops in front of me trying to catch his breathe

"You're a little out of shape, big brother. How do you let this cutie out waddle you?" I hoist him up in the air and blow a raspberry into him belly, tickling him to tears. After playing for a few minutes I pull his tiny shirt over his head and hand him back to Glen.

"You really are great with kids Spence. I wish…nevermind. That's too deep a conversation to be having right now." He stands and hugs me and kisses my forehead at the solemn face I'm wearing now, knowing where he was going with his last statement. "I love you baby sis."

"I love you too Glenny," I say pinching his cheek and Addison's as well before they head out of the room.

After they're gone I go back to washing dishes and just as I'm drying the last one Arin comes in wearing a big grin and holding up a picture in front of me. "Spencer, mommy said'a give you this." She hands me a folded piece of yellow construction paper with hearts and flowers drawn all over it, some childlike and some I'm pretty sure Ashley drew. I open what I assume to be a card and in Ashley's handwriting are the words, "I'm sorry," with a big sad face. Below that is what seems to be a letter.

"_I got carried away this morning and my actions are inexcusable. I need to tell you that I REALLY like you and even though Arin can't read this card I feel like I should keep what I have to say G rated. : ) The last few days have opened my eyes to something I can clearly see that I want and that something is you. Spencer Carlin I love you and the way you love my family but know that I'm not asking for a commitment from you I just need you to know that I can't just be your friend anymore. I've had a glimpse of what my forever could look like in waking up with you in my arms this morning and I can't imagine not having you in my life ever again."_

I feel myself sniffling and a hand reaches out to wipe away tears that I didn't even realize had fallen

I look up into Ashley's eyes, "do you really mean all of this?"

"Every word"

"Mmkay"

"Okay?"

"Yes okay. I accept your apology and I accept that you love me and I hope that you accept that I love you just as much, maybe even more."

"Not possible." She whispers as the distance between us is diminished and her lips lightly graze mine before there is a small body tugging at both of our legs.

"Mommy you kiss Spencer."

"Yes baby, I did kiss Spencer."

Arin turns to me with that Dennison look in her eyes, "do you like my mommy Spencer?"

"I like your mom a whole lot."

"Yay!" She wiggles around doing a little dance and we pull each other close again. "So you get married now!" Both of our eyes go wide are her exclaim and she's staring with excitement in her big brown eyes.

"Teapot, wait a second okay." Ashley tried to grab Arin to calm her down but she's dancing off to her room. "Glen, she said yes! They gonna get married. You're my uncle. Can we go get my ice cream now?!"

"GLEN!!!" he surfaces wearing a large grin and is putting on his coat to take Arin out.

"I didn't know she was going to say all of that jeez but come on, it's not like it's a bad idea." Sadly he is being dragged out the door by a four year old. "Just think about it. We'll be back soon. Addison is watching Handy Manny in his room with a sippy cup. Text me your flavor requests, Bye!"

I just shake my head, "I can't believe those two. I vote to kick them off the island dammit."

"I dunno, I see no harm in it." She gives me the biggest grin, "I guess I better buy you a ring now." We both just bust out laughing at the situation until tears are in our eyes.

We understand the need for this laughter because the weight of really having that conversation is too heavy for the moment. So for now we just cherish the small touches here and there and enjoy the remainder of the day together.

-----

Usually I'm home by now attending my childhood church's evening service but today I'm sitting in the pew of First St. Mary of Los Angeles. Glen and I decided to stay in town a bit longer and being we're bred Catholics it's not like us to miss a Sunday. I've visited this chapel a few times and the center donates and volunteers to this church often.

I pull at my neatly pressed navy shirt with white skirt and matching blazer nervously as we enter the doors and walk down the side isle.

Today the Dennison's are joining me at church for the first time and I'm a little nervous because I'm going to meet the rest of their family and possibly Mr. Dennison. Glen is already ahead of me looking like an adult in his slacks and button down.

I'm so proud

Wipes a stray tear

Snickers

He's got a small version on him in his arms, with an addition of a clip on tie and his long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Arin is holding his free hand while she twirls the left side of her yellow dress with her other hand.

Ashley is slightly behind me looking around. She told me once before that the kids' father grew up in this church so I'm assuming she is on the lookout for familiar faces.

Is it bad that part of me is sad and anxious to meet him

I mean, with the exception of the one slip up I've never heard Ashley speak of him, hell I don't even know his name, if they're married, divorced, and the list goes on

It's like he's a ghost

The kids really don't even speak of him

"I think they miss having a man around." Ashley leans in my ear just as we are about to take our seats.

"Huh?"

"Arin and Addi. I think they miss having a man around. Ever since Aiden, they're father, yeah, they haven't really had a constant male figure in they're lives. Especially Addi, but let's face it, my baby is a mama's boy." We share a laugh and I know she can see all the questions that lie in my eyes. She just gives me a wide smile that I can tell she is struggling to keep up which I know means this is something we will definitely have to talk about later.

I grab her hand and lace our fingers together and they stay that way for the next hour or so.

-----

"Gampa, Gampa!!" On the way to our cars Arin gets a twinkle in her eyes and dashes to a tall man with dark hair and he picks her up with a spin and kisses her little cheeks with love.

"How's my baby girl?"

"I'm awesome! Guess what Gampa?! Mommy's gonna gett'a married ta Dr. Spencer. Look see," she points in our direction and all three of our faces are of shock. Make that four because I forgot about Glen.

To be honest I'm not sure if my shock is from Arin's blabber or the fact that this man looks just like Addison, in about 50 years.

I pass glances with Ashley who just shakes her head and walks towards said man. "Hey Marlin, how are you?" She gives him a tight hug and he kisses her forehead before releasing her

"I'd be even better if you brought my grandbabies over to see me more often young lady."

Ashley looks sheepish and gives him a 'I've been busy' excuse with he dismisses and orders her to bring them by tomorrow morning.

I lose sight of the conversation because I'm trying to regain my steady breathing in knowing that this is GRANDPA and not DADDY

Whew

"Where's my big man?"

I see Glen walk closer to the group and Addison reaches for Marlin

"So I take it you're Spencer young man?"

"Umm," Glen rubs the back of his neck while my eyes get big as saucers. "Actually…"

"No Gampa," Arin points at me, "that's Spencer."

"Oh." He kind of looks back and forth between Ashley and me. "Ohh!"

And all the adults say…

"Yeahhhh"

-----

"I don't see how this is funny guys"

"OMG Spence I can't believe you'd think of me to date someone his age. What the hell, do you think I'm desperate?!" Ashley and Glen are having a ball at my admittance of thinking Marlin was Arin and Addison's father.

"Har har. It's not that funny assholes." I continue to sulk with my dessert at the restaurant table.

"Yeah it kinda is baby sis." I stick my tongue at Glen and focus the rest of my attention on my fudge covered brownie and ice cream." I can hear their conversation around me as I feel a hand come to rest on my knee and squeeze, bringing a smile to my face but I keep eating my little piece of happiness.

Another great day for Spencer Carlin

I'm starting to think that the people sitting at this table with me have a bit to do with those days


	12. Somebody Strange & Beautiful

**_EDIT: It's not a new chapter I just did some adjusting and editing...SORRY!_  
**

**Here's the next chapter. I meant to have it up sooner but something else was calling me to be written so I had to start that first.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ashley's POV

I'm pooped!

Me and the kids just got home and after all of our running I've lost one to sleep and the other is well on her way to see the sandman.

I get my angels in their pjs and to bed with no fuss then head to my room dropping my cell, purse and keys by the nightstand on the way to my closet to change.

_***You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you***_

Today has been the longest day in the history of Ashley Davies but I hope you'll let me skip past all the work stuff and telling you all about how I've progressed since moving here and how the kids love it here too and yada yada because truly the only thing that's been on my mind is Spencer.

_***You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you***_

Crazy right?

I know

Since day one I've thought she was attractive and charming, even if a little awkward. She was always herself and is so full of love and life. My body felt things more than I should being friends with her whenever she was around.

Hell even when she wasn't around my mind drifted to her in some way or another. Aiden didn't even make me feel this way and we were "in love."

I sigh at the mention of Aiden

_***You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you***_

I still miss him sometimes.

Mostly because he was always someone I could talk to with no judgment.

Arin has a picture of her daddy that she keeps tucked under her pillow at night. It's one of her and Aiden playing at the beach. She said she likes to see her dad smiling so that one was her favorite and I let her hold onto it.

I wipe the tears that have crept down my face silently

_***You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you***_

"Oh shit!" My phone is ringing

I run to pick it up already knowing who's on the other end when I hear the familiar ringtone.

"Hello!"

"Hey." And just like that my night is turned upside down.

I guess I'm silent for too long because I hear Spencer asking if I'm alright.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?"

"Nothing much, it took you a while to answer so I got scared first, then I realized it was late and you're probably sleeping but I kept calling anyway to make sure you were alright. I really just wanted to call to chit chat but as I said, I didn't realize it was so late so let's just use this as an excuse for me to tell you goodnight then I guess." I can hear the smile in her voice as she rambles on.

I laugh into the phone "God, you're adorable Spencer."

"What, oh, yeah sorry I didn't mean to keep you up."

"No you're fine I was just changing and didn't hear the phone."

"Damn you mean to tell me I missed out on a strip tease."

"You'd be correct but I'm sure I can recreate one for you when I see you again."

"Sweet!

Insert adult-like school girl giggles

We talk well into the night and I never think of how tired I was again

* * *

Spencer's POV

_Tap tap _

_Tap tap tap _

_Tap_

"Spencer I swear if you don't stop with that fidgeting I'm going to duct tape you to your seat." My mother doesn't even look up from what she's reading and I can feel the hard glare she's giving me through her sunglasses.

"Sorry mom. I'm just a little nervous."

"Mhmm"

I go back to slightly fidgeting

I haven't seen Ashley since her little confession and that was 3 weeks ago.

To add to that I'm full of caffeine because I was up all night talking to her trying to calm her nerves about today.

She's coming to Oregon to visit

Yay!

Okay she's really here for business to meet her clients but I insisted she stay with me.

Of course, Glen being the wonderful nosey brother that he is, and because him and Ash have formed some kind of not-so-bromance type of relationship, he knows she's coming and spilled the beans to get me to blush at Sunday dinner.

That then led to mom asking 21 (plus a million) questions about Ashley while dad just watched on smiling as I answered each one like he was in on a secret. I just gave him side-eye every now and then but his expression never changed from anything other than a smile or a all knowing smirk.

I personally think Glen ratted me out after he came to L.A. but that has yet to be proven

Anyway back to my nervous ticks

I'm currently sitting outside the airport with my mother waiting for Ashley to arrive.

Mom and I spent today doing one of those pamper yourself mother-daughter days as we like to call them.

Throughout my childhood we would have these days and I loved just spending the day relaxing and gossiping with my mom because it's like she was a different person and she wasn't trying to ruin my life.

I do have to admit to thinking, in the back of my mind, how much Ashley would appreciate me looking nice for her. That's why I have on the smallest yet most mother approved outfit I could find.

Little white skirt that flows with any breeze

CHECK

Tight cerulean blue halter that ties around my neck

CHECK

And since I don't want to tower over her, a pair of sandals instead of heels

CHECK

Top that off with the glow I have from being massaged all over

I look and feel great

Now that I'm no longer distracted by going over my outfit I keep looking at my watch and every time another 2 minutes has passed

I think my mom secretly is plotting to whack me over the head with the magazine she's reading

I've never been a patient person so Ashley's little ass better come the hell on before I die of deprivation from missing her so much.

Okay, now that was weird

It's as if time was reading my mind when I see Ash rounding the corner searching left and right and pulling out her cell phone punching in numbers until she looks up and sees me and all my cheesyfaceness now standing waving at her. She grins back at me and puts away her phone.

I feel like she's on the longest catwalk ever in life to get to me and just let me say that I was going for a cute and innocent look but she definitely went for sexy and confident.

Damn

She wore a jet black dress that hugged every curve of her body til it stopped a bit above her knees.

The closer she got the more I think I began to drool (hopefully not in real life) but from head to toe she exuded sex appeal.

Her hair was in curls and swept up showing the still red tint in the back. She had on barely any makeup showing her beautiful face and you already know about the body hugging dress.

The outfit ends with a pair of strappy heels that just stopped in front of me and I think I'm supposed to speak or introduce her to my mother but I'm a little distracted right now.

I hear laughing as Ashley tilts my head back straightforward and she pulls me into a hug. "It's not polite to stare Spence." I bring my arms around her and inhale her scent. "Gawd, I've missed you hun."

We pull away still smiling at one another and I remember that I'm not alone. "Oh darn, where are my manners? Ashley this is my mom, Paula, mom this is Ashley." The exchange pleasantries and I guess we agreed to get her things to the car because they're walking away.

I am perfectly fine hanging back and staring at Ashley's fine a- "Spencer. Come on slow poke!" I get closer and bump hips with Ash and she pulls me to her whispering, "I know you were looking at my ass bitch." Then she takes my hand and moves it to her bum and gives it a squeeze before letting go of me and chatting up my mother.

I look around trying to see if anyone else just witnessed that and when I see no one else I just shake my head and climb into the parked car waiting for us and listen to their conversation about how they detest flying American Airlines.

Women, you gotta love them!

After embarrassing me, giving Ashley a tour de Spencer, as I would call it my mom finally drove us back home. I helped her drag in her swag (yeah I know but she thinks she's a cool mom) we purchased today and put an extra sway in my hips on my way back outside when I see Ashley look up from the car.

"So that's your mom?"

"Yup"

"She's sweet." I scoff. She just hasn't met the other version of Paula yet. "At least I know when you get old you'll still be hot"

"Ewww did you just insinuate that my mother, the woman who gave me life, is dare I say it HOT?!"

"Uhh yeah I think in a way I did. Buuuut I was referring to your general hotness and how remarkable your genes are annnnnddd have I mentioned that you look beautiful today. I've been dying to put my arms around you since I stepped around that corner at the airport."

Who is blushing?

Its me!

"At the beginning of you rant I was going to ask you what hotel you want me to drop you off at for being a smartass but after what you said to save yourself I think I will upgrade you to the couch or maybe the guest bedroom."

"Pshh fuck that Spence. I plan to sleep right next to you, cuddled up and you're going to love every second of my body heat. Take it."

"Keep talking like that, it turns me on."

"Nah I don't want to spoil you. Feed me soon and I might feel compelled to ravish you if its delicious."

"You've got a deal."

She looks in my direction with a serious face, "I really meant what I said about you being beautiful though Spence."

Cue more redness of the cheeks

"Have you got anything in particular you're hungry for?" She passes a seductive look my way and I can see her biting her lip. "Okay anything OTHER than that you perv?"

I glace over to see her pouting, "tease!"

"It's what I do best."

I grab her hand and kiss the back of it in mine and we ride the next 15 minutes in silence until we reach my driveway.

"You live here all alone?"

"Yeah just me, myself and I."

"Well I don't approve. This house is too big, not to sound pushy, just sharing my thoughts. Now chop chop, get my bags and show me around cuz while the kids are away mamas gonna definitely play."

She hops out the car and the last thing heard is a yelp from the smack to my ass as the diva makes her way to the front door with my keys.

"Booo." Flip. "Hiss." Flip. "Booo." Flip. "Hiss." Flip.

"Dammit Ashley is there anything that I listen to that you don't hate"

We've had a few beers just lounging around while Ash flips through my various collection of music.

"Ooh! Found one! And It's not my fault you taste is music is…"

"Watch your words. I'm in the power of withholding these lips." I say pursing my lips out

"Touché!" She smiles as she punches a few buttons on my stereo and makes it come to life. "Score! 1 for Ashley, Zero for technology." I just shake my head. She's so cute when she's been drinking.

Ash walks towards me and holds out her hand, "danse avec moi."

I give her hand a look cuz I have no idea wtf she just said "What?"

"Dance with me."

I smile as she pulls me to my feet, my hands wrapping around her waist as the music plays

"**To me, you're strange and you're beautiful.  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see.  
You turn every head but you don't see me. **

Her hand comes to my face and she places the gentlest kiss upon my lips as we sway

**"I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realize that you love me."**

Her head falls into the crook of my neck as the next few songs play and we just hold each other


	13. Workouts & Ringtones

I suck at leaving feedback but I just want the few who have been keeping up with me to know that I REALLY appreciate your words even if it is just "PMS" it keeps me wanting to post and knowing that I'm not only writing this for myself to read lol Special thx to **mutt009 & Conscious** :o)

Also the ppl who have added this to they're alerts, THANK YOU!

Now enjoy...hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon because I'm itching to get it written!

* * *

Spencer's POV

We've been dancing and holding each other for a while now and I think my girlfriend (I love being able to say that) has fallen asleep on me.

I nudge the head on my shoulder lightly to see if she's still awake. "Ash," I shift a little and she makes a noise of disagreement and tries to claim the crook of my neck again. "Babe, wake up." I look down into lazy brown eyes and kiss her cheek. "How about we get you changed and into bed?"

"But, pout! You promised me dinner." It's funny how she says pout but she didn't actually give me one.

Crazy woman

She attempts to wake herself up but her body is obviously not going for it and she just slumps back into my body. I wrap her in my arms and guide us to the bedroom not bothering to grab her suitcase knowing she can just borrow some clothes of mine to sleep in.

Sitting her on the bed I walk into my closet and change into a pair of boy shorts and a big tee and grab a small pair of boxers and a tank for Ash out of one of the drawers. I get back to the room and have to hold in a giggle because she moves fast. I wasn't even gone long enough for her to get comfortable

And she's slumped over onto the mattress with her ass up in the air.

Shaking my head I walk up behind her and start to move her and get her out of her dress.

Can anybody say dead weight?

Jeez

I grab the boxers and pull them up while running my hands along her thigh and all of a sudden I'm being attacked.

Ashley starts flailing her arms and pushing me away yelling, "NO MEANS NO!"

"Ashley dammit, it's Spencer! Calm down I'm just putting you in pajamas!"

A few seconds pass and she calms down and lets me go from the partial headlock.

"Is this what I have to look forward to in your old age?"

"No joking I'm sleepy. I was trying to protect my goods woman." She even titters a little laugh at herself after a beat realizing she just tried to kung fu me. I get her changed and she leans forward rewarding me with a passionate kiss that makes my toes curl. "Thank you. Can we go to bed now?"

I smile into her lips and give her one last kiss, "yes we can." Turning out the lights we crawl under the blankets and just like she said we cuddled all through the night and I loved every second of it.

* * *

I wake up to the sounds of singing and sizzling.

Weird right

I jump out of bed

Am I the only one who literally has to throw themselves up or I will just lie there all damn day?

Anyway, once I'm up I slip on my house shoes and follow the noises to the kitchen where I see a beautiful brunette dancing around my kitchen with a cup of coffee and singing into a spatula of the stove.

I admire her from afar for a few moments then I can't take not being near her so I make my way closer as the song ends and she turns to me a smiles so big which makes me return the same goofy grin to her.

"Morning, Sunshine. I made you breakfast." She beams at me and lightly kisses my cheek as I step behind her to wrap my hands around her waist, watching her cook.

"Aww you made little faces with blueberries! Yum!"

"I thought you might like that part." She moves the pancakes onto a plate that already has turkey bacon and fruit cut up on it. She tries to move to the sink and I end up spinning her in my arms to properly say good morning by caressing her lips with mine lovingly.

"Now that's how you say good morning. Let's eat. I'm starving!"

We move to the dining room with our plates and feed each other in turns until the plates are bare. I move to grab the dirty dishes and Ash slaps my hands taking them from me heading to the sink to wash the, herself.

It's crazy how I can see myself like this every morning, even with Arin and Addi running around playing and laughing. _God I love this woman!_

I shake my head from daydreaming and look up to Ashley standing right in front of me. "I love you too Spence." I give her a look because I know I didn't say that out loud. She just smiles and leans in capturing my lips, and I return my love to her tenfold.

* * *

I'm pouting

"Do you really have to go to this meeting?"

"Yes baby I do. The whole point of me coming here was for this meeting. You my dear were just a fan-fucking-tastic bonus to this trip."

She pulls me close to her and holds me in her arms.

I'm still pouting by the way

I know I'm acting like a 3 year old

Get over it

Let me have my moment

Please and thank you

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be meeting with Glen in like half an hour?"

"Damn I forgot about that." I lift my head and roll my eyes. "I guess you can go do your work stuff. I'll have a car waiting for you out front in about 20 minutes"

"Well thanks Spencer," she says dramatically. "Get out of here so I can raid your bedroom in peace while I get dressed."

"Kay. Just don't open the left drawer by the bed. It's where I keep all my 'friends.'" I throw her a wink as I grab my keys, heading to the door.

I see her making an invisible checklist. "Be sure to look in nightstand drawer first. CHECK!"

I just shake my head and blow her a kiss on my way out. "Bye."

"See ya later hun."

* * *

I don't know why I agreed to this!

Glen is such a workaholic when it comes to working out

I'm pooped

I mean I run every now and then but I'm nowhere near 'in shape'

I'm sweating like crazy and all I want to do is shower and snuggle with my girlfriend and a movie

Aww Ashley

"Yo, Spence! Stop thinking about Ashley and help your brother out here."

"Oops! Sorry Glen."

"No problem. I think we're done for the day. You've gone off into lala land of a pretty brunette so you're no good to me anymore."

"I'm glad you noticed. I'm beat."

"Go home and get some rest. I think we should go out later. Maybe show Ashley how we party in our hood."

"Our 'hood,' Really Glen?" He just shrugs and we gather our things heading to the locker room.

Refreshed and changed into clean clothes I meet back with my brother in the lobby to say our goodbyes.

Whoever designed this building had to be a man because the parking lot feels like an exercise in itself to get to and from.

"Damn I always forget what a chore it is to get back to your car from this gym. We should try out that new one over by the-

"**She so fiiiiiiiiine, she can ride my face. She can ride my face. She so fiiiiiiiiine, she can ride my face. She can ride my face."**

Me and Glen both stop and look at each other puzzled

"Spence it's only me and you out here and I can guarantee you that that is not me."

We both crack up laughing so hard that we forget about why we started laughing but then it happens again.

"**She so fiiiiiiiiine, she can ride my face. She can ride my face. She so fiiiiiiiiine, she can ride my face. She can ride my face."**

I reach into my bag and of course my cell phone would be ringing.

"I don't even have words to begin explaining this."

Speechless

Yes I am

What the-

"Ashley!"

I'm gonna kill her

But not really

I like her too much

"She must have done it while I was sleeping this morning."

"OMG, seriously Spence. That's the best thing I've heard all day. Tell Ash thanks for me when you see her. Oh man. Good stuff."

"Shut up, it's not funny. What if I was with someone other than you? How the hell was I going to explain that?"

"Damn I don't even know" He's still laughing by the way

Asshole

"Anyway, I'm leaving now. Don't choke on your tears of laughter oh brother of mine."

"Bye Spencey! Don't forget to ask your girl about tonight."

I can't do anything but nod my head and jump in the car.

Ashley Dennison you're so cute but you're dead

If only I knew how to change my ringtone back

I'm putting you on vibrate for now my friend because I definitely don't need that happening again anytime soon

I throw my cell in a cup holder and head to the address Ash texted me earlier to pick her up from.

* * *

Ashley's POV

This meeting has gone on for hours and hours.

My knees won't stop bouncing and I keep checking the time every few minutes like it's going to get him to realize that he's been gabbing on way too long.

Wait

I think he's closing

YES!

Here's my cue

"I understand. Thank you very much for meeting on such short notice Mr. Clark. I look forward to working with you this summer and hopefully many times after." I give him my killer smile that has him eating out of my hands.

We do all the proper farewells and he walks me towards the lobby. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Dennison."

Final handshakes and viola!

I'm free, I'm free

That's bad right?

I'm so ready to get out of these damned clothes and see my Spencer

Mostly, the part about seeing Spencer because I kinda sorta know how much she loves it when I'm fully dressed to work, especially if I have on my glasses.

She's so obvious and I love it.

I walk out of the building with a small wave at the receptionist and before I began dialing my girl's number I hear a honk behind me and my smile widens as I see blonde hair and overly large glasses grinning at me in the parking lot.

I take my time walking towards her

Of course I've got to strut my stuff

Mama needs some sexy time with Spencer tonight

I'll keep you posted

As soon as I step into the car I lean in to give my girl a kiss and I get cheek

CHEEK!

.HELL?

I turn and lift the glasses from her face and she's glaring at me

"Excuse me, where is the Spencer I left this morning that was all over me and not wanting me to leave her side? I want her back. Thanks."

"I think she left about the time she heard something a little like this," she grabs my cell and punches some numbers and it all becomes so clear to me.

"**She so fiiiiiiiiine, she can ride my face. She can ride my face. She so fiiiiiiiiine-"**

I burst out laughing and she smacks me on the arm until I calm down a bit

"It's not funny Ashley. It one scared the hell out of me and two thank gawd it was only Glen that heard it. Which by the way he might still be laughing about the look on my face when I realized it was my phone ringing. AND we're going out tonight so you better have something so fucking sexy in your luggage that will make me forget my name when I see it on you."

Well damn

That shut me up

I bite my lip as my mind goes back to thinking about sexy time with Spencer. "I think I can arrange that. Now can you give me a kiss? I've missed you today."

There's the smile I love

Ooh and the lips

So far so good

Bring on the night


	14. She Is

A bit earlier than usual (and a wee bit longer)

I had to cut this one short because I got a brain fart on how I could end it but it came out pretty decent.

I'm working hard trying to get the next chapter out ASAP (I think you're going to like it *wink wink nudge nudge*) We'll see what happens lol

**Love all the feedback on the last chapter you guys (girls)! *SWOON***

Anyway…ENJOY...and hopefully comment :o)

* * *

Ashley's POV

The drive back to Spencer's was uneventful.

After a mind blowing make out session we collected ourselves and she drove us home with radio playing softly in the background.

I felt a tug on my hand, pulling me from my thoughts and Spencer places my hand on her lap. "Do you maybe want to stop and get something to eat? It's a McDonald's right by the house."

"Gag! I'm over fast food but I would love to stop at a store and pick up something to cook."

"How can you be over fast food? It's like necessary. Unhealthy yes, but still."

"Un unh. Have you not seen the 4 year old double cheeseburger?" She says no, "Well you should youtube it cuz that shit's crazy. You have fun with your plastic fries. I'll take my chances with my mother's horrible cooking before I'd go back to that."

She kisses the back of my hand as we detour to a whole foods parking lot.

"The things you say my dear keep me entertained."

"Pshh I am not a monkey for your entertainment."

"I know, but you're so cute when you go off in a rant like you just did."

"Whatever." I get out of the car and walk to her side. "Come on I'm ready to go home and cook for my woman."

"Aww you're going to cook me dinner?"

"Psh not you my other woman."

Insert smacking here

"Ouch damn, I was just kidding." I pull her close and lightly kiss her nose and drag her into the store.

* * *

Okay

So MAYBE I went a bit over board with the shopping

You know how I roll

I'm pretty sure I have enough food to last a month

Oops

I was indecisive on what I wanted to cook so I'm making a variety for my girl

You can never go wrong with a little bit of everything to choose from.

As we tumble into the house with the mountain of bags my phone rings and I pick it up without looking to see who was calling and all I hear is a bunch of loud giggling and 'mama' being yelled in the background. So loud in fact that Spencer can hear and we both just start shaking our heads knowing it's my rugrats.

"Hey sugar, the kids wanted to call and to say goodnight. How're things in Oregon?"

"Things are very good." I share a look with Spencer as she steps away to get the food put away. "Have the kids been behaving themselves?"

"Oh of course not but I blame Marlin for that. He's got them hyped up and full of sugar but they're giving him a run for his money so he's paying for it in the end."

We share a laugh, "I bet."

"Here let me put Arin on a sec." There's some mumbling and then, "Mama! Is it you?"

"Yes teapot it's me. Have you been having fun with grandma and grandpa?"

"Oh yes, oh yes, lots of fun. Gampa gave us ice creamed cones and Addi gots it all over his face and hair."

"Oh no!"

"It's 'kay grama just took us outside and we played in the spink-sprink-SPRINKLERS! We got soaked like when we go to the beach. How's Spencer mama?" Well damn, she segued into that nicely.

Sly little munchkin

"Spencer is great baby, we just went grocery shopping for dinner so she's putting things away now."

"Well grama said it's time for bed so I wanted to tell you goodnight and can you tell Spencer night night too mama?"

"Yes teapot I will tell her what you said. You be good until I get home and sleep tight."

"No bed buggies either!"

"That's right baby no bed bugs. I love you."

"Love you too mama" and then there's silence

I walk into the kitchen where my girl is and she has pretty much put all of the food away. "Hey you."

She turns and leans against the counter she's at facing me, "hey yourself."

"Arin told me to make sure I told you night night."

"That was sweet of her."

She smiles as I make my way towards her and start tugging at her shirt. "How about you go take a nice long hot bath, relax, and let me get this ready? When you're finished your meal will be waiting for you."

We share a longing look and she pulls me against her as we lock eyes, "what about you, are you going to be waiting for me?"

I just smile and capture her lips and start walking her towards her bedroom. Once her back hits the door she lets out a moan that I can't help but mimic and pull away with her lip between my teeth. "I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

The double meaning not lost on either of us as one last kiss to her lips seals the deal and I back away leaving her breathless against the door.

I busy myself with her stereo system again to regain my composure before I burn her house down trying to cook while I'm still reeling from her kiss.

This time I'm prepared with my ipod and select the playlist and adjust the volume making sure it's enough to drift into the bathroom setting the mood for Spencer to relax.

"**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby. Nothing on you, baby."**

* * *

I set the table, prepare our plates and just as I'm finishing lighting the last candle I feel warm arms wrap around my waist holding me tightly.

"It smells amazing in here. I almost ran out naked trying to sneak a taste it was taunting me while I was getting dressed."

I turn in her arms, with my hands hanging over her shoulders, "next time don't think about it. If you ever feel the need to be naked in my presence I won't stop you." She just rolls her eyes at me and moves to pull out the chair next to her for me to sit.

No words needed, we simply ate and enjoyed the lingering gazes across the table.

I swear at one point I heard Spencer moan into her dish which made me blush because I'm no chef but I know how to not starve.

She just smiled at me and grabbed my hand kissing each knuckle and went back to eating her food.

For a while I forgot about the music playing and as I gazed at the woman sitting across from me holding my hand, the next words couldn't have been more perfect.

"**Take my hand. We will stand. This was made to last forever, so let's say it together for the rest of time, one mind, one heart, one love."**

* * *

"Spencer!" I shout from the living room. I swear I have been waiting for like ever. "Come on how can you not be dressed yet?" I thought I took a long time getting ready to go but jeez. "I got ready after you and even I'm done."

Silence

I raise my voice and continue my rant. "And just so you know I'm pouting because I'm all by my lonesome out here and I miss you." It never hurts to lay it on thick. "I came ALLLL the way here to see you and this is the thanks I get, having to sit and wait while you primp an-"

I think I'm done complaining now

I could catch the flies in my mouth that has fallen open involuntarily

Spencer steps further into the living room, "you like?"

DAMN

"Fuck yes I like."

I stand up and gather her hips in both my hands pulling her to me planting a chaste but passionate kiss on her lips trying not to mess up the gloss.

"Mmm that's new."

"Not new, just different from what I usually wear?"

"I like it." I lick my lips and can still taste it. "What is that?"

"Pink lemonade. I went old school with some lip smackers." We both laugh and I lean in getting another taste almost moaning, more so from the sensation of her against me than the flavor on her lips.

I swipe my fingers across her face fixing the small smudge and just take a moment to admire her from head to toe, trying not to drool all over the place.

Spencer's hair is partially up with the majority of it cascading down her back. She has on barely any make up with just a hint of eye shadow making her eyes pop even more. Her small rope necklace leads all the way into her cleavage and almost disappears into the deep plunge of her very short, VERY revealing teal dress that's really not leaving much to my imagination.

"I should say the same." She ogles me in a slightly degrading manner that only she can make sexy.

"Oh this old thing." I do a bit of a twirl for her with a flourish at the end.

I threw on a pair of really short white shorts, black high heels, my thick framed glasses instead of my contacts and a shredded white beater layered with a crimson cami underneath and put my hair up in a messy pony.

Trust me when I say I planned every aspect of this outfit for Spencer's benefit and mine by association.

I wasn't kidding when I said how easy she is to read.

She loves my arms and legs, both of which I left uncovered as much as possible.

She loves when I wear my glasses, check, when I wear any type of heel, check.

Last but not least, playing with the red in the back of my hair is possibly her favorite past time. Thus, my hair is up and on display to tease her.

"Old or not, this definitely makes up for that stupid ringtone."

Insert cute smiles and doe eyed longing looks at each other until she speaks breaking my eyes from hers.

"Do you mind helping me with this?" She hands me shorter necklace. "I don't know if my fingers are just slippery or what but I couldn't get this on earlier."

"Sure. Spin around for me real quick." She does and I lift her hair away from her back and across her shoulder as I fasten the clasp of the necklace placing my fingers at the nap of her neck. "How's that."

Looking down and adjusting the two strands around her neck she replies, "perfect, thank you."

"No probl-" I cut myself short in a gasp.

Spencer tries to turn as she asks what's wrong and I hold her in place as I run my fingers lightly over her back. A long detailed feather is tattooed just in the middle leading further into her dress, hidden from me. Before I can stop myself I'm placing butterfly kisses down Spencer's spine and only stop once I hear her moan out my name. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

Is it just me or is her voice huskier?

"Fine, I'm not really sorry.

"I'm sure"

"Gah, tattoos are such a turn on for me and I couldn't resist."

"Trust me when I say I didn't mind. Something new to you, in exchange for something new to me tonight." I don't know what that means but I'm going with it. "How about a drink to start night?" I just nod and she heads into the kitchen.

She comes back out with two shots and a smirk on her face at my expression. "I just realized I didn't ask you how your meeting went earlier today."

Handing one of the shots to me I sniff to make sure it's not tequila.

What?

Trust me I don't know who I am when that stuff hits my system

Especially if it's Patrón

That shit's too damn smooth and I forget what I'm doing 5 and 6 shots later

I down the shot with a small wince and shake it off. "Ugh yeah. You were too busy being violent and going Chris Brown on me in the car earlier to try making conversation."

"Oh hash up, that's not funny"

"Well then why are you laughing?"

"Because!" She smirks, "why do you even know about that?"

"Pshh me? I listen to good music so I'm on the up and up with the scene."

"Wow you really need to get out more." She patted my shoulder. "I think being a mom has aged you my dear."

"Whatever at least I'm a hot mom"

"True." She gives me a toothy grin, "you're my MILF."

I grab her by the belt loops pulling her flush against me, "MILF huh? So that means you've thought about fu-"

"Hey Spence, you girls ready to go." Glen walks through door interrupting but I know Spencer caught on to where I was going from the blush filling in her cheeks. "I'm ready to shake my groove thang sister."

"Really Glen?"

We both look at him like he's crazy.

Sadly you didn't get to see the dance moves he had to go along with it.

Words fail me.

"I can't believe we're even related. You have no rhythm."

"Hey the ladies like my moves."

Here he goes with these dances again

HE really must not know what he looks like, or he doesn't care about embarrassing himself but eww I don't want to imagine the moves he's talking about.

"Besides," "He winks at Spencer, "not everybody can dance like Beyonce's understudy." This piques my interest. I'll definitely be testing the truth in that last statement later.

Spencer's hips are dancing in my head as we speak and she must know I've drifted off when she pats my shoulders and steps away from my hold.

"Give me a little credit, have you seen mom and dad dance together, It's a disaster."

"Very true. Well let's go get some drinks in your system. You always were a bit cooler after a few shots."

We continue laughing at Glen as we go out the door.

I take Spencer's hand to hold her back for a second and whisper to her, "Don't think we're finished with our conversation. The thoughts of YOU thinking about us making love is in my head now." I run my free hand down her side, feeling the shape of her curves, "and I honestly don't think I've seen you in anything other than jeans and slacks yet so if you expect me to keep my hands off of you tonight your mistaken." I place a kiss to the base of her neck and move away from her body but keeping hold of her hand that has tightened the grip in mine.

This night is already shaping up to be amazing and we haven't even left the house yet


	15. Sposed To Be

Feedback:

**Conscious – **_I think you read my mind because it's definitely rum! (That's my fav) I'm a visual person when I'm reading and I wrote in their outfits the way it came in my head, otherwise I would have just generalized it. I'm glad I didn't put you off the rest of the chapter :)_

**mutt009** – _As much as I love Glen (my version of him anyway) He won't be in much of this. He was just necessary to get them to go out and have a good time lol but I do believe you will take a liking to this chapter._

**msblaze / EOOOW** – _Finally your ass caught up! I don't approve of you comments half the time [cuz you wanna make your own rules] but I just retaliate on your story so we're even. SN: You need to stop putting Drake all over my comments & stop giving Ashley extra kids._

**Baley-fo-life** – _The fact that you said kickass made me giggle…I don't know why I'm just weird like that. But thank you and I hope I put enough Spashley sexiness in here for your liking._

Honorable mention goes to **darkangeleyes23 **_thanks for reading and commenting :)_

**

* * *

A/N: I apologize in advance for my love of music showing itself ALL OVER this chapter…I got excited and the playlist is what got me through writing this chapter :)**

**But anyway, yeah so basically the majority of this chapter is just one big ol tease…**

**ENJOY and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Pulling up to Bliss we get out of the car and I hold Ashley's door open until she's cleared the way and I admit that I'm staring up her legs trying to resist the urge to grab her ass.

I see a smirk from the brunette next to me as I close the door and wrap an arm around her waist.

"You and these damn shorts! I just want to glue my hands to your butt." I place a kiss behind her ear just as we hit the door.

Hello bass line

Walking in you can immediately see how packed the place is. The bars are in full swing and the neon lights are bouncing off the walls to the beat of the music. I look to my left and see Ashley's eyes lit in excitement.

I haven't been dancing in a while so I already know we're going to have fun tonight.

We look to each other and as if reading my mind she nods towards the bar.

I actually forgot about Glen until he comes past us pointing to the table he secured for us.

You try keeping track of the brother you've known your whole life while you have Ashley on your arm.

I let him know we'll meet him there with drinks soon.

The bartender eyes us up as Ashley places an order for our drinks and a round of shots to be delivered to the table later. Grabbing the drinks we sashay to the table. I glance back to see Ashley almost trip over herself when we stop.

"My bad, wasn't watching where I was going." She sheepishly says. I smile to myself because I know she was watching me walk in front of her.

As much as I know she teases me I can do the same and hello, this dress was made for that sole purpose and tonight I'm going to work the hell out of it.

Glen and I share banter back and forth for a few minutes and we all scope the scene looking for a girl of the night for him. Once we spot a leggy blonde for him he's off to 'lay down some Carlin charm'.

I'm playing with the ice in my glass as the round of shots show up and the beat of the next song comes in.

I eye my girl across the table and challenge her as we down the next two shots.

Now that that's out of the way it's time to show her what I can do

"**My chick do stuff that ya chick wish she could. My chick bad, badder than yours. My my chick bad, badder than yours."**

I grab her hand leading her to the dance floor, her free hand grabs me in various places a few times as I saunter in front of her sending tingles through my body. I feel like everyone is on the floor right now and that just means we will be dancing that much closer to each other. I pull our joined hands above our heads as we make our way through the crowd to a better spot. Spinning her around facing away from me I bring my arms around to her waist and she wastes no time bringing her ass to grind into my front. I'm sure I breathe out a moan into her ear and she just keeps working harder into me and wraps her left arm around the back of my head bringing me even closer.

I indulge in my position and ghost my lips over the crook of her neck.

If there were any doubts about what I was doing to her, the tightened grip in my hair was indication that she definitely was enjoying herself.

The song changes to "Rude Boy" and we free ourselves enough for her to spin in my arms, bringing us face to face.

As much as I hate to admit it, I love this song and the longer it plays the more I start to show off.

The island feel of the song has gotten to me and I've gotten into a perfectly playful groove and surprisingly Ashley is right in step with my every move.

How fucking sexy is that

I look up to find Ashley way into the song as well.

My eyes travel over the expanse of skin and I'm jealous of the sweat dripping down her cleavage right now. I bite my lip as I finally reach her eyes to see her staring back at me with a cocky smile on her face.

I smirk back at her as "Not Myself Tonight" comes on.

We tease each other back and forth before I stake my claim. I pull her close, dip low, and throw my hair as I spin around on my heels, popping back up with my ass against her crotch.

I hear her gasp next to my ear, mumbling "thank you Christina" and I laugh continuing to grind back into her body until the song changes to something slower.

"**I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands around your waist and kiss your face. Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing, not even for a minute"**

The seductive beat took me over

Facing my girl again, I situated a leg between hers as we danced against each other.

Her arms came around my shoulders resting with her palms behind my neck as we kept moving to the beat. I ran my hands over her sides, and eyes locked as she pulled me into an aggressive lip lock.

When air became an issue she drew away keeping her lips against mine breathing deeply as she whispered, "Me llevas jodidamente loco. Quiero tenerte aquí."

Was that a growl?

An even better question is, was that from me?

I tug at her bottom lip before I opened my eyes to see hers were black as night and she had a predatory look in them.

As if it were too much too handle, she broke the gaze and dragged me off the floor and back to our booth signaling the bartender for another round.

We greet Glen and his 'date' and I'm about to take a seat when Ashley pulls me into her lap with an attempt at an innocent smile. Her fingers begin to draw patterns and caress my exposed thighs while we make conversation.

The feeling that everything about this is just right comes over me. I'm with the girl I love and my big brother having a good night and nothing could be better.

* * *

Ashley's POV

"You must be a great dancer if my sister here hasn't worn you out yet."

I nod around the sip I've taken of my drink, "I can keep up with the best of them." I give a cocky smile and place a kiss to Spencer's back.

I knew I pulled her into my lap for a reason

"Pfft that was nothing. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve sweetie." I can see a slight smirk grace her lips from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared about that. Anything more than I can handle and you might not make it home with all your clothes on."

She shakes her head and as the conversation dwindles she leans over to whisper to me. "Maybe that's exactly what I was hoping for," then winks. My mouth falls open and she just downs another shot and taunts me back out to the floor.

My nerves are high but my libido has been directing me ever since she stepped out of her room in that damn dress so I'm not liable for my actions from this point on.

* * *

"**I better find your lovin'. I better find your heart. I better find your lovin'. I better find your heart. I better find your lovin'. I better find your heart."**

The feel of blonde hair between my fingers

The taste of pink lemonade from her lips as she kisses me

The touch of her hands resting on my stomach pressing my body to hers

Her breasts pressed into me

Her labored breathes when we break apart

The lust in her eyes

"**I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart."**

The smile upon her lips

The tingling sensation of our grasped hands

The rapid beating of her heart against my back

The love in her eyes

* * *

We make our way off the floor for a much needed breather as "Carry Out" plays over the speakers

You gotta love Justin

He's my number one white boy in life

Not that he has anything on my girl

I'm just saying

Total 'N Sync fan slash groupie here

Don't judge me

I was young and impressionable

I look up to a quirked eyebrow

"Where did you go just now? I've been talking since we got to the table and you were in outer space."

"Oh nowhere, just thinking about my undying love for Justin."

She makes a face, "who the hell is Justin and do I have to kick someone's ass?"

Snickering I explain my love for him and she just smacks me and orders me to go buy her a fresh drink.

Spencer and I must have been lost in our own little world because I am just realizing how hype it really is in here.

Its half naked men and women of all races sprawled out everywhere.

A few advances later and I finally make it to one of the bars and see the same bartender and flash a smile as I order a round of shots sent to the table and take Spencer and I's drinks through the crowd.

Approaching the table I see a very attractive male in designer jeans and drenched deep v neck green top.

Just as my jealousy of how close they were sitting to each other hit me I heard him let out a high pitched scream and had nothing to worry about.

He definitely doesn't play for our team

I really didn't want to have to fight a bitch tonight

Ha! That made me giggle

Have you seen me?

I'm too cute to fight

I always keep a man with me to do my dirty work if necessary

I realize Glen makes it to the table at the same time I do and he is doing the stupidest dance ever.

I just give him a face but he's so into himself that he doesn't notice we're staring at him in wonderment.

Then the lyrics hit my ears and it all makes sense

"**So watch me work! Hit her with that flex, Hit her with that flex, hit her with that, hit her with that flex and gone be begging for some more."**

I think he finally catches himself getting way too serious and he looks up and we all burst out laughing, nearly crying. He blushes and takes a sip of Spencer's drink as he calms down.

Once we've wiped our eyes mystery guests speaks up, "so you're just going to ignore my existence? I see how it is Glenny." He throws in a dramatic pout just for show and turns his head.

"OMG! Boz is that you?" They do they're man hug thing and start catching up with each other.

Meanwhile, I'm pretty much eye fucking Spencer across the table until she sidles next to me and drops herself into my lap all sexy like

Which I don't mind one bit

I love how even while we're a bit tipsy she has been nothing but classy in this little piece of a dress

I think that turns me on even more than trying to imagine the things hidden beneath the fabric

Right now she's staring at me and explaining how she and Boz met a few years ago when she used to dance more often. Apparently he was a well known DJ around the area that had always asked her to do gigs with him dancing at clubs to hype up the crowd while he spun.

Glen on the other hand, went to college with him and they had lost contact many years prior.

After proper introductions we chit chat a bit before he has to go to get ready for his set.

Spencer stands and gives him a hug and whispers something in his ear that makes him squeal loudly and his eyes light up. I'm busying myself with being a 15 year old boy and trying to sneak a peek up her dress and just before Boz disappears he drops, "Ashley dear, you're in for a treat tonight miss thing." I glance between him and Spencer and they just keep quiet but the mischief is all over their faces.

I'm excited

In a lot more ways than one

I'm mentally clapping my hands and trying not to let it show

"I can so see the excitement on your face."

"I have no idea what you mean Spence."

"Well what's with the 1000 watt smile on your face?"

"I don-" I can feel the creases in my face from smiling. "Okay maybe a little bit."

"You're too cute."

Mmm Spencer kisses

I like these

Damn her and her lips. They get me carried away every time. We're practically making out and almost sitting on top of each other in the booth.

In the background I can hear Boz yelling over the music announcing himself and he starts mixing some hard hitting songs that hype up the crowd. I can feel the vibration of people jumping in the crowd to the music.

Once I separate from Spencer to catch my breath I glance across the room and see television screens lit up around the club playing videos to the music.

I involuntarily nod my head to the music

"**Cause when he acts wrong that's when you put it on. Get him uptight. This is your song. Poke out your back. Time to impress. Pull out your freakum dress."**

I take a sip of my now watered down drink and set it down. Spencer laces our fingers and guides me out of the booth.

Hmm

I know I'm not crazy but…

I think the whole floor just moved out of the way and opened up

Oh goody! I guess someone's going to get a spotlight. I always love that part of going to the club when you get the limelight and applause.

Wait a second

There's a chair in the middle of the circle

Spencer lets go of my hand and with little force I'm sitting

She walks behind the chair running her hand up my torso and whispers something in my ear that I don't even understand because her bare leg just ran up my side and I think I just had a tiny orgasm.

"**All the ladies who ain't get all dressed up in your dresses and you're best jeans for no reason get ready to freakum, freakum"**

I see from the corner of my eyes that she looks like she could have choreographed Beyonce's video that's playing along.

She's teasing me in the best way possible with light touches and flirty glances

This by far beats everything I was feeling before while we were dancing

Damn she's sexy

I don't think I can ever say that enough

After my eyes roll from the back of my head I give every ounce of my attention to my girl putting on a show for me. I can't help myself when she spins with her ass shaking in front of me and I grab her waist pulling her into my the chair with me and showering her with kisses

Or giving everyone a show

You decide

Whatever the case, just know from the moans I'm receiving that it's well worth it.

We break apart with ragged breaths "Wow, Glen wasn't kidding. I thought before you were giving me a show but this…" I grab her hand and take her away from the piercing eyes and people applauding her performance.

"What can I say, the dance floor is the only place I was never shy to be. I guess it finally paid off."

"If by that you mean, it made me want to ravish you then it DEFINITELY paid off Spence. Fucking hell." I can't help the moan when she captures my lips once more.

"Can we get out of here, like now? I'm ready to take you home babe."

* * *

We're cuddling in the back seat of a taxi making small talk.

"So do you think I did Oregon's nightlife justice?" I nod my head, pulling her hand to my lips leaving tiny kisses as I take in the scenery passing by.

The short ride was quiet and relaxing

The comfort of Spencer against me was more relaxing than anything

I could do this forever with her

Just being lazy in each other's arms

I pay the driver and we get inside safely, locking up the house. I make my way to change out of my clothes and freshen up as Spencer grabs waters from the kitchen. I can hear her rummaging in her bedroom, then silence, assuming she's using the spare bathroom.

"Ugh I swear I just pee'd for like an hour."

I laugh at her knowing she just threw herself on the bed. "Spence you weren't even gone that long."

"I knooooow, but it feels like it took that long."

I hear a tapping on the door I'm behind and her trying to jiggle the knob.

"Bring your sexy ass out of the bathroom so I can cuddle."

"I'll be out in just a sec, peeping tom."

"Fiiiiine." I listen for her retreating footsteps as I prepare to unlock the door. "And If I'm not mistaken I was promised a strip tease from my girlfriend the last time we spoke on the phone."

I see her leaning over plugging our phones into the charger as I open the door. "Yeah, about that." Her eyes turn when I step out of the bathroom in a silk robe that barely covers the tops of my thighs.

I can instantly see her eyes scanning over my body and I don't know if I'm more turned on by the look in her eyes, the blush of her face, the growl she let escape, or the biting of her lip.

I walk to stand between her legs at the edge of the bed undoing the knot in the tie on my way and let the black silk drop to my feet.

**

* * *

According to Google translator the following means:**

_Me llevas jodidamente loco. Quiero tenerte aquí_

You drive me fucking crazy. I want to have you right here

_"Ay dios mio! Usted está tratando de matarme!_

Oh my god! You are trying to kill me

**

* * *

Songs used/mentioned:**

My Chick Bad by Ludacris

Rude Boy by Rihanna

Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera

There Goes My Baby by Usher

Find Your Love by Drake

Carry Out by Timbaland f/Justin Timberlake

Flex by Party Boyz

Freakum Dress by Beyonce


	16. For The First Time

Feedback:

**Baley-fo-life - **_Oh teasing is what I do best ;) Your comments always bring a smile to my face so THX!_

**Conscious - **_Beyonce always makes things better lol and I pity the foo' who doesn't know any of the songs I use! I write around the music so it makes it so much better_

**slushy -**_ I think you might have hacked into my itunes and were listening to my playlist trying to get a sneek peek :) I'm sorry for being mean…this one might be worse (kinda) but I'm sure you'll find something in it to like. PS me and Ludacris aren't friends right now because he is on the radio nonstop here :(_

**mzblaze - **_I can't stand you…but you're my fav u know that *FACE* You ask questions that aren't supposed to be asked…why can't you just read what I wrote and move on UGH and FYI I did pull Boz out my ass…I couldn't think of anyone but I needed some culture in my story dang, lemme alone. Here's the rest…minus the next part…cuz you know I'm not leaving it there…like you did me on ur shit._

_Honorable mention to_ **mutt009 **&** buff802y **_thanks for reading and commenting :)_

**A/N: Sorry it took FOREVER to get this out…I'm not a fan of this chapter so I hope you like it**

**

* * *

**Previously on LINP:

_I walk to stand between her legs at the edge of the bed undoing the knot in the tie on my way and let the black silk drop to my feet._

* * *

Spencer's POV

Ashley just sent me a text that her plane has landed and she'll call me when she makes it home

I miss her so much already

But I'm sure you're all wondering about how things ended the other night

Well…

We did it!

I'm still in a blissful state of mind so excuse me for my lack of words

But we made love and it was like nothing I was ever expecting and I have fallen even more in love than I already was with Ashley

I've been on cloud nine ever since and nothing could wipe this smile off my face

Now what am I supposed to do while I wait for her call?

Ha, I guess I should stop staring at my computer screen and actually get some work done

That might be a good idea

***FIVE MINUTES LATER***

The blinking cursor and I are having a staring contest again

I check my phone that's flashing at me

A new message

**XOXOXXXXX - **_**"A.D.+S.C."**_

I smile to myself and detour back into a daydream at my desk

Work be damned

Ashley is more important

* * *

Ashley's POV

I guess you're all wondering what happened because I'm sure Spencer hasn't said a word, right?

The whole weekend anytime I looked at her for too long she got a faint blush to her cheeks like she knew what I was thinking.

She's so damn cute

Anyway, on to the good stuff

While I was in the bathroom working out the best of my nerves I slipped out of my club clothes and cleaned up my appearance. I mostly stood naked making silly faces in the mirror trying not to think about what may or may not happen tonight. I tore through my small garment bag to grab a few things then slip the black lace boy shorts up my legs. I clip my hair up, adjust the matching bra, pose and unconsciously begin humming.

"I'm conceited. I got a reason." I laugh at myself as I slip the red babydoll over my head.

Just for fun I slip into a pair of red stilettos and grab the silk robe from the back of the door just as I hear Spencer entering the room again. Another pep talk and I'm in front of the door and standing in front of my girl in no time. After ridding myself of the robe I reach for the remote on the nightstand where my iPod is plugged in and hit play.

"**I've been all around, never met one like you before so tonight it's goin' down. Just tell me those three words and I'll do whatever I gotta. Girl I'll start off at the bottom but I end up at the top."**

It's like we're playing the staring game and she never moves a muscle

Her bottom lip still held tight between her teeth and it's almost as if she's scared I'm going to disappear

This is the same girl who just sexed me up in front of an entire club, turned shy

I grab her hands and place them on my hips as I begin to dance to the music

No matter which way I move her hands stay put following my hips in every direction

"**We're all alone, turn off the phone. Now that you're right off that Patrón go on and let that freak out you."**

I close my eyes and glide my hands up to my hair. Just as I'm about to let the clip out of my hair Spencer is standing removing my hands. "Don't, leave it. I love your hair up like that."

I lose myself in the feel of her pressed against me as she takes in my appearance with her eyes and hands

"**I wanna meet her. Girl I wanna see it. Been waiting so long you know I need it. Come on and bring that freak out, go on let that freak out you."**

As she ghosts over my abs I feel the muscles tightening beneath her fingers

I'm no longer holding back the moans as she takes her time exploring my body

She soon graduates to scratching and grabbing, almost as if she's claiming me

God I don't mind at all but it's slowly driving me insane in the best way possible

I feel her breathe on my skin and my hands immediately go to her hair and I throw my head back

Her kisses over my clothes feel feather light and I shudder, pulling away from her because her fingers are starting to get a bit more advanced. "Spence," she mumbles something but never stops her ministrations. "Baby, I thought I was supposed to be giving you the strip tease?"

She looks up at me with the smokiest dark blue eyes, "Sorry. I got a teeny bit carried away. But I found my new favorite part of your body." Her eyes are glued back to my chest as she runs her finger through my cleavage.

"Well what was your previous favorite part?" I ask quirking an eyebrow

A grin graces her face then she grabs and squeezes my ass lifting me slightly into her. "This."

"Sooooo, you're saying you no longer like my ass?"

"Ugh stop with the questions. I love your ass, your lips, your hair, your eyes, YOUR everything. You're beautiful and you're mine and I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

She leans into me, "unless you were kissing me right now."

"I think I can manage that." I close the space between us falling into a toe curling kiss.

Mind you her hands have never left my ass but I think my heels are giving her perfect grab ass range and she's definitely taking advantage of it.

As the kiss heats up, I feel the intensity begin to grown beneath my belly as her hands continue their massage.

We break apart panting but still finding a way to keep our lips touching

Biting

Licking

Sucking

It's all a tease that I can't take much more of

When she removes her hands I push her back onto the bed and step away from her and flip until I find the song I want.

"**She bad, look at her. She sexy, look at her. She fine, look at her. She mine, look at her."**

Spencer is leaning on her elbows following my every move as I sway and tease her from a distance

Her eyes are glazed over with lust

I turn with my back facing her and bend over

"**From her legs to her hair, she gotta thang. I can't help but to stare, look at her frame."  
**

Between my legs I can see her hands twitching as my hands run up my legs and thighs slowly until I'm standing again

"**Smile so beautiful, style so unusually fly. From the club to the bed she off the chain."**

The song continues as I move onto the bed, straddling Spencer's legs

"**And I know 'cause I seen it in my dreams. And it may sound typical. I got to get her. She mine."**

She tries to sit up but I push her body back into the mattress but guide her hands to my waist pushing the red babydoll up my thighs.

Her body temperature rises as well as the blush on her cheeks the higher she goes but her eyes never leave mine until it's up and over my head.

She tosses it somewhere behind her and grins at me in the cutest way

I can't help but lean down placing kisses over her chest and neck

All of a sudden I'm on my back and Spencer has this determined look in her eyes

She trails kisses down my chest and over my bra right to where the band stops under my left breast

I know she's definitely found the tattoo lying beneath my left breast at her strangled gasp

Thick tribal art wraps around much of the left of my chest but with my bra on it's just enough peaking under the garment to tease her curiosity.

Lips dance on my skin there for long moments when she takes a long lick upwards trying to push my bra up and off.

It takes all of my will power, which there really isn't much left, to stop her from removing the article entirely.

She growls at me and forces me into a rough an needy kiss

I like this side of her

She's always so gentle even when she's demanding

But this is new and so damn good

Her body rubbing against mine reminds me that she's still wearing way too many clothes

I take the lead, flipping her on her back and sit up grabbing the hem of her shirt, "Can I…"

She nods

Moments later her back is arching into me

Did I forget to mention she's not wearing a bra?

I couldn't help it

My hands have a mind of their own

She lets out an unrecognizable noise but coming from Spencer it's still so fucking sexy especially knowing I'm the one making her make those sounds

Her small pink nipples have turned to stiff peaks beneath my palms rolling over them simultaneously

I'm completely in a trance watching her body react to my touch

When she moans out my name I lose control and my lips are on hers like lightening

I can feel her struggle to keep up with the kiss so I move down her neck, over her collar bone, placing trails of kisses all the way. I dart my tongue out to taste her skin just as I reach her breasts. My mouth covers her right nipple and fingers are instantly in my hair. Scratching and pulling but as I look up I can tell Spencer's so far gone she probably doesn't even know what she's doing anymore.

I can hear her softly muttering "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

I smile to myself as I switch to her other breast giving it the same satisfaction, teasing her gently

Oh the fun has just begun

* * *

"Ashley wait."

"What is it, Spence?"

"You know I" she pauses "I've never" her hands flail around like I'm supposed to know what she's talking about.

Really

She expects me to be able to use my brain while she's almost naked on top of me

ENNNGHH

Wrong answer

"Tell me," I run my hands up her back and she shivers but moves away and sits back on her knees

"I-um, I've never done this before."

"Neither have I babe. But everything with you is so right. You make me feel more than I ever imagined I could. I love you so much Spencer Carlin."

She smiles and I can visibly see her relax

"No I mean I've never done anything. Like ever. Not with a guy or girl." She drops her head and I'm in front of her in an instant lifting her face to mine.

I kiss her swollen, love bitten lips and smile into the kiss when she lets go and wraps her arms around me.

"Babe, we don't have to do anything. If you're not ready then we're not ready." I lace her fingers in mine and kiss each of her knuckles

"Ashley I'm so ready. I'm just scared. What if I'm terrible at making love to you?"

"The fact that you want to make LOVE to me is enough reason to know that you won't be terrible. We're learning together and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you anyway. You're stuck with me, even if you do suck at giving me multiple orgasms!"

"ASH! Pout! That's not funny."

"Aww com'ere" I pull her to me as I get an idea. "How about we try a little experiment?

"What do you mean by experiment?"

"I mean…" I look off to the side mumbling an answer into the air around us hoping she just follows my lead and says yes.

"Excuse me? You wanna try that again, Mumble"

Guess not

"I said…have you ever masturbated?"

"Yeah but what does that have t-"

"Shh just go with it." I crawled up the bed with my back against the headboard. "Come sit with me." I patted the spot near me, once she was close enough on the bed I spread my legs and pulled her between them, her back facing me.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"You have every right to tell me no but I just-" She turns to look me in the eyes and I can see she'd never deny me of anything. "I want you to show me what you like." For a moment she's confused but the light bulb goes off and her cheeks go red. "Baby," I run the back of my fingers across her thigh while placing kisses down the back of her neck distracting her train of thought and she just nods her head 'yes'.

Her eyes never leave mine but I can feel the movement of her arm sliding between her legs.

My fingers clench in anticipation around the parts of her I can reach when her eyes flutter and she let's deep pants whisper across my face.

Muscles in her arms flex as she reaches her destination

Her head falls back into me as she releases the smallest moan from her lips

I'm taking in all that is Spencer in a vulnerable state right now

The flush of her skin

The sounds she's making

The movements her body

The scent of her around me

Its driving me crazy

I close my eyes as my lips caress the skin if her neck

Her free hand wraps around my head, releasing my hair and getting lost in massaging the mess of hair that cascades over both of us.

Opening my eyes I notice the mirror across from the bed on the dresser reflecting our every move

Feeling Spencer pressed against me while she touches herself and being able to see her from different angles heats up every inch of my body

"**I love making love in front of the mirror so that I can watch you enjoying me."**

Her head falls back on my shoulder as she moans out, "oh Ashley" and I think I'm going to die right here behind her…happily and with a smile on my face.

My teeth mark her neck and she clinches her legs together in reaction

"**Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror, watching ourselves make love. Girl why don't we"**

I run a hand on each side of her body to her knees spreading them back apart then take my time traveling back up her body.

One hand stops at her thigh drawing random patterns on her molten skin

As my right hand reaches supple pink nipples I turn my attention back to the mirror and burn this image of us into my brain forever

"**I see you can you see me watching you loving it"**

I'm shocked when I reach her face and am met with intense blue staring back at me in the mirror

I kiss the curve of her shoulder, encouraging her not to stop

She bites her lip before huskily asking, "can I see you?"

Mind you she's never missed a beat

Smiling I reach behind me and snap my bra off in one swift motion and press further into her back

"Ashhhhhh," she whines "I want to SEE you, not see you take off your bra."

She tries to pout but I press my hand against her heat, her head falls back and she's putty.

I move from behind her, pushing her back into the headboard. I stand with my legs between her spread ones. Her free hand runs up my calf to my thigh making me shudder under her touch. A light pressure against the apex of my thighs makes me buck forward and I catch the wall so I don't crush Spencer below me but when I look down all I can see is a smirk planted on her face.

I'm panting above her and my body is giving into her fingers rapidly

I push myself away from the wall and drop to her lap claiming her lips in mine

I feel her moving beneath her shorts. The back of her hand hits my clit perfectly as I grind against her and I moan into her mouth causing her hand to speed up beneath us. I've got both of my hands on her face desperately holding us in this rapture.

I feel the rumble in the pit of my belly and I know before long this slow grind is going to send me over the edge.

Our lips part with a pop. "Babe, I can't hold back much longer."

To my surprise, Spencer pushes me onto my back while quickly pushing her shorts down her legs. I barely get to notice the sexiest g-string I've ever seen in life before she's molding her body to mine.

"Ash?" She's staring at me with the sincerest eyes and I can't help feeling like I could fall in love over and over with this woman. I reach out and cup the side of her face letting her know I'm all hers.

Leaning in our tongues fight a losing battle against each other looking for dominance and the second I feel her fingers slip past the edge of my boy shorts and lightly rub my clit I lose the fight.

"Fuck Spencer."

There's added pressure between my legs and I hear Spencer moan out as she grinds against her hand that is rubbing me.

I take the opportunity to grab a hold of her backside pulling her harder against me

Her head falls to the crook of my neck, biting, then licking to soothe her marks

I hear the tiniest whisper against my ear, "I'm close baby. Let go and cum for me."

That's all it took and I was bucking into Spencer. Seconds later she shudders as my name leaves her lips and she collapses on top of me.

I threw my arm over my eyes trying to catch my breath, "God, Spencer that was-"

"I know"

Light kisses are showered on my shoulder and I turn to face the bright blue eyes I'm used to seeing day to day."I love you."

"I love you too Ashley."

We stayed in our moment of bliss for a few more moments then we were wrapped in each other's arms before sleep took over us.

**

* * *

**

**Songs Used: **

Love Making 101 by Lloyd

Look At Her (Remix) by One Chance w/ Trey Songz, Bobby Valentino & Lloyd

Mirror by Ne-Yo

* * *

**Just for the hell of it I thought I'd throw in the outfit I had in mind when I was writing this...and FREAKING fanfiction and not letting me post the link in whole! It's so worth the visual if you take the time to make the (dot)'s into .'s **

***sigh*  
**

**Ashley's Outfit:**

Babydoll

www (dot) 2victoriassecret (dot) com/images/prodpri2/V292013_B73 (dot) jpg

Boy Short's & Bra

www (dot) filehurricane (dot) com/viewerthumbnails/515200893220AM_Lingerie20Babes2012 (dot) jpg

Shoes

www (dot) mayan (dot) co (dot) kr/shop/wizboard/table/gallery/updir/c5104 (dot) jpg

**Spencer's "Outfit" (ignore the top she has on)**

www (dot) binbin (dot) net/photos/sensualle/blu/blue-g-string-with-chain-detail-by-sensualle (dot) jpg


End file.
